Snippets of Whimsy
by Akitsufan
Summary: An assorted collection of drabbles and aborted story ideas, that I lost motivation for continuing.
1. Chapter 1 Slayer Spirit HPBTVS

Slayer Spirit (fem!Harry, DH, Post S7, AU)

A/N: Just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me be.

_Lily stared at the old parchment, obtained with a vengeance from several watchers and council men who had long ago tried to take custody of her because of a perceived possibility of her being a potential slayer. Several mind charms and compulsions had delivered for her the information to possibly save her son from a madman._

_A fragment of demon essence infused into the slayer line offered possibilities even if herself was in possession of only a sliver of the demon's potential compared to the actual slayer it would be enough to power a protection second to none in exchange for her life, in her opinion a worthy price to pay to save her son's life._

_Nodding to herself she stroked Harry's raven hair as she began to pull together a ritual from texts long since lost to the Wizarding world._

Harry held her as she cried into his shoulder, gently rubbing her back as she choked and spluttered and tried to understand why their red-headed friend would betray them. Pulling back slightly Harry cupped her cheek gently rubbing a thumb in a circle as he offered a gentle smile.

"It's going to be okay 'Moine," Kissing her just above her fringe, "It's going to get better, it has to get better… okay?"

Hermione gave a weak smile as tears continues to fall from her reddened eyes.

Harry gently steered her to the small bed she had claimed on their first night, peeling the blankets and tucking her weak form back under layers of cotton warmth, he stoked her hair while silently cursing Ron for the pain he was putting his best friend through.

Sparing a glance at the silver locket hanging on the wall Harry frowned, the locket had made him moodier but he was positive that he wasn't being affected to the degree the red-head had been to leave them. Shaking his head of the troubling thoughts he glanced at Hermione's sleeping form, maybe he should take her to a nice place to help ease the stress on her.

They would have to move soon, he knew their wards and isolation were good but Ron had a temper and he wouldn't put it passed the bastard to get captured and spill their location. Keeping an eye on Hermione's fitful form he opened the book she had read on rituals.

_A red-head stood on top of a crater as fifty girls armed with sword and stake charged into the chasm towards a horde of twisted snarling figures. A corona of power began to form around the witch as she held aloft a weapon, as the power began to build her fiery red hair was washed away into a snow-white, as her chant reached a crescendo a pulse of magic visibly displaced the air around her._

_In the chasm the girls suddenly began running harder and with more skill, their feet hitting the ground like machine pistons, blows from a sword were shearing through limbs of the creatures with easy swings._

_His heartbeat began to beat like a drum filling his ears until he couldn't hear the battle over the roar of his heart. Suddenly there was silence and a black-skinned women stared into his eyes, "Do you want to be strong?"_

_The words filled the silence with a catastrophic roar and his world was filled with pain, his ears rang and his body burnt. The dream kept him conscious as he endured the fire that went on forever and was over in a flash._

"HARRY!?" Through his pain the awakened wizard could hear a desperate cry from Hermione, the fear in her voice spurred him into wakefulness. Opening his eyes and sitting up was oddly like when he had burnt the possessed Quirrel and woken in the hospital wing.

Seeing his awareness she grabbed him in a crushing hug, sobbing and talking incoherently into his shoulder, piecing together a series of events from her scared ramblings Harry was beginning to suspect the dream had been more akin to a Voldemort vision to trigger such a violent outburst from the bushy haired witch.

"I'm up Hermione,"

"Are you okay?!" She stared at him with a worrying ferocity as if daring him to tell her a falsehood,

"Yeah, Just a weird dream, I'm all achy though, like I went through the wringer," As his voice registered he paused as he processed the higher pitched words, "But I'm guessing from the way my voice is different something happened… something bad?"

Hermione broke eye contact casting her eyes downwards, she chewed nervously on her bottom lip, "Uh… well I woke up and you were thrashing in your sleep… I thought you were caught in another dream by Voldemort"

Her voice began to pitch in worry, "When I went to wake you up, your body began to glow and burn with a white fire, it didn't affect your clothes or bedding but it was affecting you, none of the diagnostic spells had any result…" Her eyes took a slight haunted look, "Then there was a scream, a scream that made my bones ache like I have never felt before as a black shadow rippled forth from your scar,"

She glanced again at his chest to Harry's confusion, "Then your body shifted like Tonks and well…"

She broke off gesturing to his chest, glancing down Harry blinked, there were two bumps where there shouldn't be… two bumps that looked awfully familiar. Warily with a finger that he noticed was much slimmer than it used to be he poked and jumped at the tactile sensation from poking a breast.

Face paling rapidly he looked fearfully at Hermione, "We can reverse this right?" He flinched at the high pitch voice that spoke instead of his proper voice. Leaning forward he noticed even his hair had changed, the transformation had lengthened and shifted the previously black hair into a dark auburn.

"I don't know Harry, spontaneous gender change is not something I have ever heard of…" Mentally Hermione began to catalogue the books she brought with them, "And I don't know anyone we could go to… St Mungo's or Hogwarts are the only place I can think of where we could find a skilled healer."

Hermione's brow crinkled "In the dream was there any hints or communication?"

"Well not really, it got weird towards the end but mostly it seemed straight forward, a bunch of girls got a spell cast on them to make them stronger and faster…" He glanced at Hermione's raised eyebrow, "It was a spell cast without a wand as a focus but with a weird scythe, while they were fighting a couple hundred deformed beasties. After the spell seemed to take, they started chopping through the other guys like a hot knife through butter, and then out of nowhere a black women appeared in front of me and said "_Do you want to be strong_?" After that all I can remember is pain and you woke me up"

"Weird," Her eyebrows crinkled in thought "Was the point of view from anyone?"

"Not that I could tell, normally I don't get any freedom and have to see what he is looking at but last night I could look around freely,"

Glancing around the room while Hermione was jotting down notes and flipping through assorted pages, Harry's gaze was drawn to the Horcrux, as soon as his eyes rested on it a violent urge to destroy the locket bubbled in his chest. Tearing his gaze away from the locket he took several calming breathes and saw Hermione's concerned look.

"When I looked at the locket I felt an urge, it was quick and violent to smash the locket," He explained sheepishly, "Even now I can feel a sort of wrongness coming off it I couldn't feel before…"

Brown eyes narrowed at the declaration, "So you can sense the wrongness of a Horcrux…" she glanced at the notes and muttered softly or what should have been too soft for Harry to hear from a distance, "Maybe strength was changed and increased…"

"Strength?"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "And increased hearing as well and sight,"

Glancing to his bedside table Harry noticed for the first time he didn't need his glasses to see, noting his surprise she made another small note of the improved eyesight.

Waving her wand rapidly over Harry's body, muttering chants she frowned at the results, "The diagnostic spells show you as female plus a sort of result you would get from a werewolf," She elaborated, "But the spell can't determine what the extra is,"


	2. Chapter 2 Possession HPBTVS

_A/N: There was more planned but my motivation and inspiration fizzled fairly heavily._

_'The __next __Great __Adventure or __I __can __go __back to the war?' __Harry __mused __on __the possibilities, __his __death __had __finished __off __the __last __Horcrux, __and __he __was __tired __of __it __all. __Looking between __the __train __and __his __old __Professor __he __nodded._

_"__To __the __Next __Great __Adventure, __sir" __He __called, __for __once __his tiredness __abated, __pausing __briefly __at __the __fragment __of __Tom __he __wondered __if __he __should __take __care __of __it, __deciding __not __to __he __walked __to __a __clean __carriage. __Inhaling __the __scent __of __new __leather __he __felt __the __tension __and responsibility __drop __from __his __shoulders, __as __the __train began to move._

_Unnoticed was the look of anger on the Dumbledore shaped creature._

Green eyes opened as he inhaled a massive breathe, confusion reigned as he struggled with a white sheet. Freeing himself he frowned at what he could see now was a bed sheet with a rather large and comical 'BOO' written on it? Pulling his eyes away from the mystery sheet emerald eyes scanned the surroundings revealing several important facts.

He was under a bush, monsters were seemingly running rampant, the entire area was saturated with Dark power tingling against his skin, he was wearing a rather risked red satin number and most importantly he currently had a female body.

'Possession' The thought entered his mind, as he pondered how he knew he was possessing someone another wave of knowledge swept over him, but most importantly if he stayed in this body before the actual owner returned from what he had to assume was a magical form of astral projection he would be destroyed or evicted to become a wraith like Tom.

Following his intuition and what another wave of knowledge detailed as an emotional echo he walked through the throngs of monsters, casually banishing or stunning any of the bizarre creatures as he headed to the Body's place of residence.

As he walked part of his mind was devoted to divining the source of the knowledge he knew he didn't have before entering the train to what he assumed was his death, as his thoughts touched on previous times when knowledge came from external sources the tangent thought to Occulumancy lessons, triggered another knowledge wave.

Different than the others, it detailed how he had organised his mind, techniques he knew he had never learnt from Snape's "Clear your mind" sessions. Trusting the knowledge as he turned down a street familiar to the Body he could feel his mind shifting, if anything he could compare it to was a house being built in superspeed.

He found the source of the knowledge, the how was surprising, as his Occulumancy began to structure his mind, the free flowing information dumps like before began to snap into place. Details of three other life's lived when he hadn't chosen to board the train.

One he had absorbed the Knowledge from Voldemort's Horcrux and then the Dumbledore Horcrux that had greeted him in the place between, and along with Astoria Greengrass had spent most of his life studying the 'Dark Arts' along with Olde Magic like Blood Magic, Fertility and Rituals, with the almost two centuries boost from the soul fragments providing a massive advantage.

The second he had returned without absorbing knowledge from Horcrux's and dived into the Potter Family Magic, Runes. Building, destroying and evading Wards, creating complex enchanted items along with a dabble of spellcrafting.

The final had him leaving the magical world and with Hermione spending a considerable amount of time on a warded Island, exploring and experimenting with electrical engineering and technomancy. With the duo occasionally dabbling in Alchemy.

Harry blinked, the memories were odd, he had considerable knowledge, fortunately the memories came across as if he had watched a movie with nothing like the emotional attachment he had to his pre death memories. Pulled from his musings he failed to notice the long pile of unconscious monsters laying in a trail behind him as he opened a door that the echo announced was home.

Rituals that could be done flashed across his mind, none were truly perfect for this situation, 'But I could fuse them, it's beyond Dark but it could work, some absorption and purification runes, combined with the heir and time rituals and a spirit binding'

The vast reservoir of power flowing through the air along with the Body's own massive power reserves combined with Harry's own prowess wouldn't be enough to return him to seventeen, but he would be able to make the body old enough to channel magic.

Looking around the room marked Willow, the name he assumed belonged to the Body's owner, he nodded to himself it would do. Flushing slightly as he stripped the thin red clothes of his borrowed body he conjured a clay bowl and a small black brush.

Filling the bowl with blood, two circles were drawn on the floor one large and one small, complex runic chains spiralling neatly in concentric circles to shape and power the ritual. On the four walls sigils were painted to keep hostile attention away from the ritual, and finally an elaborate spiral centred above her womb and a runes of transference on her forehead.

As the chant began Willow's body began to hover within the largest circle, the air became almost liquid with the magic coming from her and that what was being drawn from the magic saturating the town of Sunnydale, and both Dark energy and Chaos magic were funnelled through several runes on the floor.

At the second verse her voice deepened and her eyes became a solid luminescent emerald green, as the symbols on her stomach and head began to glow with a purple flame. An orb of magic began to build within the second circle, a light tendril separated from the building orb and connected with the stomach runes and pulsed.

Entering the third verse the runes shone with an intensity to rival the sun, the tendril receded and the orb of magic began to form into bones, muscle, organs, nerves and finally skin of a child of roughly elevenall in a manner of watching the reverse of a body dissolving.

With the final and fourth verse a black shadow poured from Willows mouth and entered the small waif, and with a small burst of magical pressure pushed the magic heavy air away. As well as waking Harry in her new body and causing Willows unconscious body to collapse.

Still shaken after the body transferal and tired from focusing the arcane energies Harry with a violent hand gesture was able to catch and levitate Willows body. Sweating from exertion she manoeuvred the body onto the small bed. Walking tiredly towards Willow she curled up into Willows side before a burst of magic scoured the room free of any dried or fresh blood, she only had a brief few seconds to admire her handy work before the room went black.

HPBTVS

_Willow __watched __as __Spike __held __Buffy __by __the __neck, __impotent and __unable __to __touch __anything __she __felt __like __crying __as __her __friend __was __in __danger __and __she could __do __nothing to __help. __Distracted __she __almost __missed __the __wave __of __magic __that __pulled __her __like __a __slingshot __back to __her __body._

Alert and aware, jade eyes stared at the ceiling as her breathing calmed, 'It was just a nightmare' she rationalised before she started to wonder at the slight tenderness of her breasts and why she could feel a small body cuddling into her side, 'Why am I naked?'

Looking down she frowned her breasts were at least a cup size bigger, she was also naked something she never did and she was sleeping with a young child, a closer examination and she corrects her self a young girl.

She couldn't get up, her limbs felt like she had run a marathon and all she wanted to do was sleep and the little girl had a grip like a vice, and she really didn't want to deal with this now. Gently stroking her black hair she drifted to sleep with warm breathes caressing her side.

HPBTVS

As Harry drifted into consciousness, all he could feel was warmth surrounding him. She sighed happily, focusing on the warm pillow that was moving gently. 'Moving?'

Forcing her eyes to open and focus she noticed, the rather compromising situation, though even if she wanted to move 'Willow' was holding her tight like a teddy bear. Softly trying to wake her 'mother' she tried to think up a semi reasonable story or explanation.

"Ten more minutes, the tadpoles know! We need to warn…." Willow muttered softly as she headed towards consciousness.

"Guarh?!" Willow woke with a start, blinking tired eyes memories of last night began to filter through her brain, slowly taking in her surroundings jade eyes met emerald, "Oh, oh I didn't kidnap you did I, Bad Willow, Bad. OHNOwearenakedididn'tmolestyoudidi?"

Harry snickered at the confused babble, "Not really no, do you remember what happened last night?"

She gave a hesitant nod, "Everyone became their costume… but when I woke up in bed I thought it was a dream, Ohno Buffy! Spike was going to kill her," She struggled against the sheets trying to get up before remembering she was naked and sank back down and covered herself.

"Oh…" Willow noted, her confused face creasing into a frown as Harry began his story, "Well I came to consciousness in your body, and when I got my bearings all I could see were various monsters running rampant."

"I wasn't sure what the hell was happening, you didn't dress up as a witch or wizard?" Willow frowned and gave a negative response.

"Well the last thing I had remembered before waking was dying, and I had memories, impossible memories." The little girls face adopted a haunted look, "I started to make sense of the different memories and thoughts, and piecing myself back together I suppose you could say, I followed your psychic impression to find a house to hide and to assess the situation,"

Harry gave her a sad smile, "When I was safe, some of the memories I had floating around in the old noggin' had dealt with magic similar to this, sort of weird possession and I was afraid of the possibilities and implications that I might get absorbed by you or permanently displace you."

"But there are rituals and the sheer saturation of ambient magic and both yours and my own considerable magical reserves let me cobble a few spells and rituals together to remove me from your body and place me in an aged clone body of sorts," Harry looked towards the stupefied red head, "Hi mom"

Willow took the only option she could she fainted. A silent 'enervate' later and she returned to consciousness looking towards her nervously, "You're not going to try and kill me or eat my brains are you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, and considered the possibility that her new mother could be insane, "No... Why would you even think that?"

Willow gave a slightly sheepish shrug, "We are on a Hellmouth and weird things tend to happen and usually involves someone dyeing…" Harry's other eyebrow slowly rose as Willow detailed Praying Mantis Teachers, Lizard Demon Cults, Hordes of Blood Demons, A Vampire Slayer, Frankenstein but redone female, even Life sucking mummies and evil computers.

"Oh," Harry uttered softly, "Well I'm surprised you haven't tried to splash me with holy water, or the whole scream in terror thing… Though I would rather not be 'slayed'"

Harry gave her his best puppy dog eyes, while he never the body to use it, he had seen it used with devastating effectiveness against him in all three of his possible futures. All her efforts got was a small smile.

"Come on mini me, Giles will know what to do," Turning towards Harry she offered a hand, "I'm Willow Rosenberg,"

Smiling as he took the hand, he nodded, "Well I was Harry Potter before but I guess I should be Harry Rosenberg then…"

Willow looked over the skinny little girl, long thick black hair almost to her knees, Ivory white skin and Emerald eyes that with the combination of the stark contrast of hair and skin made the eyes the only colourful part almost glow, shaking off her musings she looked around her room for any sort of clothes that would fit Harry.

Almost as if reading her mind she spoke up, "I only need a large shirt I can make it fit after that," Wiggling her fingers gold sparks formed, "Magic and all that"

Sliding on a large plaid shirt, the comically oversized shirt hung near her feet, closing her eyes and focusing she cast a wandless transfiguration charm. While transfiguration one of the more difficult wanded magic branches to perform without a wand to direct and channel the magic with a finesse, it can be still performed mindlessly with a considerable amount or will and magic behind.

With no really definition or direction besides 'make it fit' the shirt began to shift. Willow watched from across the room as the shirt began to flow like water around the girl's body. Changing from an Earth colour plaid shirt it darkened and split into a long sleeved black jacket over a dress with spaghetti straps, around the waist a small braided cord formed around her, and below the waist the dress morphed into a knee long skirt which flared slightly.

"Wow," Harry blushed at Willows awestruck look.

HPBTVS

Harry looked at the school, to her it seemed damn odd that someone would build a school over a portal to hell. She could feel the energy moving sluggishly around the school as it must have been discharged from the closed portal.

Learning that this town was a Demon hotspot had come as a surprise, while further driving home that this place was different then home, there was still a whole lot of crazy around. Glancing nervously at Willow she hoped she wouldn't have to fight of this slayer, without a wand or really knowing her limits in this body she was doubtful she could stop a mystically enhanced demon hunter, escape sure but then what?

It was worrying that someone of Willow's power was untrained, maybe it was different in this world, but she felt like a furnace of magical power and it was worrying that this Watcher was ignoring her potential and still letting her fight against vampires. Mulling over her newfound sensitivity to magic, none of her implanted memories had abilities to sense magic like she was now, sure there was Dumbledore Horcrux's mage sight but it was visual not like this at all.

Nearing the library Harry felt the energy from the Hellmouth, it was like being too close to a bonfire, and she wondered how Willow and her friends could stand it.

Harry pulled softly on her mother's hand to grab her attention "Mo-Willow I'll wait out here until you get a chance to explain" Willow offered a small smile, as she steeled herself for the awkward conversation to come, while trying to ignore her too small bra.

Giles seeing her enter the library called out in greeting, "Wonderful, you're here Willow we were just discussing the possibility of long term effects of Ethan's spell"

"Really 'cause mine is a dozy," she babbled nervously, Xander and Buffy both turned their attention towards her making it harder for her to spit it out.

"Oh dear, you aren't having trouble staying corporeal are you?" Xander looked at Giles in confusion,

"Being able to walk through object unimpeded, Xander,"

Comprehension lit in his eyes, "Thanks G-man"

Ignoring Giles muttering about disrespectful teenagers Willow began to try and explain, "No nothing ghosty, I tried to walk through my bedroom door this morning though… no it's something else I haveasortofalmostnotreallydaughterwhobirthedherselfwheniwasthrownoutsidemybody!"

"Could you repeat that a tad bit slower Willow," Giles asked rubbing his glasses in an attempt to stave of a growing feeling of doom.

Taking a deep breath Willow repeated, "I have a sort of almost but not really daughter who birthed herself when I was stuck as a ghost on Halloween," Giles had a slightly glazed expression at the news, "Oh and she is eleven but much older on the inside, she was worried Buffy would try and slay her, so that's why I'm here explaining first"

Buffy flinched under the red heads unexpectedly stern expression, "I wasn't going to say we slay her… just have Giles make sure she isn't some sort of super demon…"

"You gave birth to her and she is eleven?" Giles interjected

"Yeah I don't understand all of it but she mentioned combining various different rituals and spell work to form a body," Willow tried to explain, "She's just outside the door if you want her to explain it,"

At Giles nod, Willow stepped to the door and called for Harry.

Giles, Buffy and Xander stared at the thin waif walking into the library, looking around the room and people Harry clambered into the sitting Willows lap, partly because it was comfortable and secondly Willows magical furnace affect was much more soothing then the nearby Hellmouth and mitigated the discomfort of the Dark swirling energies to a degree.

Raising an eyebrow towards Giles in a 'well are you going to ask me?' manner, she let herself relax as Willow slowly stroked her hair.

"Ah, yes would you please explain the events from Halloween,"

"Hmm, I was linked to a crazy wizard sort of a magical Hitler through some fairly obscure magic's and he had taken steps to anchor his spirit to the mortal realm, and by luck or fate our connection was acting like an anchor, so I let him kill me after the remaining anchors were gone to remove his pseudo immortality,"

"We as a society were very similar to WW2 Germany, the proclaimers of a 'Master Race' of wizards seized our government and more or less ran camps similar to what the Nazi's used against their undesirables, there was resistance but thousands were dead,"

"So when the chance came I let him kill me, though oddly enough the ritual he used to return to a corporeal body in which he used my blood, formed similar thing with the anchors for me, and through it I was offered a chance to continue onto Death or keep fighting for sheep. The offer was suspicious as all hell but I was tired and so I choose to continue on towards death," Gazing them with her eyes half lidded she rested her head back against Willows bosom.

"After that is blank until I woke under a sheet in a rather revealing red outfit," Harry could feel the heat of Willow's blush, "And for some reason I had several different memories of potential variations of my life set after I made a different choice with the whole death or return thing sharing space in my head. Confusing as all hell but quite helpful when I realised that when Willow returned to her body I would either be displaced, overwritten or displace her."

"Neither option was acceptable, but one of the life times had considerable experience with my world's ancient rituals, and mostly improvising I used absorption and cleansing runic circles to process and draw from the extraordinary magic saturation in this town, then the power was structured with a modified heir ritual but with only one parent and her being a her I had to accept a female form, by drawing two eggs from her ovaries and along with I guess my 'essence' create an embryo from the fusion,"

"Along with that a brief temporal dilation to grow the foetus until I think it was three months old, then channelling through a process similar to sympathetic magic I sort of twisted space a bit and the baby was cocooned in pure magic while it 'tricked' it into thinking it was still in the womb. Then about the age I am now was as far as my concentration was able to stretch with all the different circles holding my focus. And with the blank slate down I used a druidic binding chant to I guess anchor me permanently to this body,"

Harry watched the trio, The Slayer was stroking a stake, Xander seemed quite interested and well Giles his reaction she wasn't sure of.

"A female body?" Xander managed to ask,

Harry nodded, "Functionally I still follow most of my behavioural patterns from when I was male, but the acceptance of being female is I believe partly from the ritual and another that its not exactly a new experience," Her eyes unfocused slightly as a fond moment of recall occurred, "Well I don't think it is, depending on how real the extra memories are one of my friends with benefits was quite often a fan of reverse role playing…. Me as her and her as me, it was odd experience to say the least,"

Willow giggled as Xander's expression began to resemble a fish, while Giles began to gather his wits, "I see, an interesting series of events, but I haven't heard of magic's like that before… I may have to refer to the council for answers, would you be willing to accept a few tests to make comparisons?"

"Maybe, it depends on how invasive they are" Harry shrugged, choosing to focus on the rhythm of Willows magic fluttering and letting the discussion flow over her.

HPBTVS

Blinking awake, Harry tried to focus on the soft muttering she could hear in the background, as far as she could tell Willow had passed the time just talking to her sleeping body about anything and everything. From the gentle touches she felt a tight knot of emotion form in her stomach.

Twisting slightly in Willows lap emerald eyes met warm jade eyes she asked the question that had hovered in the back of her mind worrying her since she awoke, "Why do you want me?"

Willow stared into worried green eyes, loneliness shining through the brave face Harry was showing to the world, "Because family is important to me, it's something the others don't understand, Buffy has her Mom and sister and they love her and show it, Xander I think decided his friends were his family, and Giles well he is just old and stodgy," Harry wiped a small tear that escaped from Willows eyes, "My parents don't seem to think family is important, the occasional weekend they return from work they go through the motions but there is no love, and I will not cannot be like them. Be it clone, daughter or a weird mix of the two, you are family and I don't plan to just throw you away because you are different,"

Harry stared wide eyed at the declaration, her eyes were suspiciously wet, not quite knowing what to do or how to respond, she pulled Willow into a hug as she tried to stop her tears from falling. Willow rubbed her back as Harry softly sobbed into her shirt.

"Sorry, I'm usually much better composed… must be the young brain or something," Harry sniffed softly, "Just family's always been a sore point for me before,"

Willow's lips twitched into a soft smile as she stirred the conversation to safer grounds "So do you have any plans now you're young again?"

Harry rubbed her eyes trying to dry them, "I'll need to find out how different this world is compared to my memories, Hellmouth's and blood demons are nothing I have heard of before, hopefully there is an organised magical world here, but judging from the sheer power potential you have and no training I'm not sure of what I will find. And with how dangerous Sunnydale is I'll need to work on rebuilding defences again," she paused as she mused, "I'll need to recreate a wand again"

Willow was surprised, "Why a wand? You didn't need one this morning?"

Harry smiled, "It makes focusing and directing the magic much, much easier. I don't need it to perform magic though,"

"How are you going to make a wand? Do we need to track down a tree that was struck by lightening or harvest a branch of oak from under a full moon?" Willow babbled in excitement at learning.

"Nope, I need an empty bowl, some lead, a quill and an A4 piece of paper," Willows expression never faltered as she took in the library analysing what she knew of the library and what Harry needed.

Frowning she turned back to Harry, "We don't have lead in the library that I know of, but in the supply cabinet at home, I know I've seen some lead fishing lures, my printer has plenty of paper… I'm not sure where I can get a quill though"

Harry shrugged, "I doubt we will be attacked any time soon, so there is no rush,"

Willow stiffened slightly as an brainwave struck, eyes quickly glancing around the room for any British librarians, seeing Harry raising an eyebrow at her antics Willow blushed softly, "Sorry, just had an idea Giles keeps some magic books here, we could compare types of magic,"

"And he might not want me to take a look at them," Harry a shook her head as she pulled a face, "Sneaky, we'll make a Marauder of you yet."

HPBTVS

Harry took in the two story Rosenberg house, "You know it's much nicer to see the house in daylight without the backdrop of monsters or worrying about being slayed…"

Willow offered a slight nod as they walked into the front lawn, "Yeah… um… how's it like to change sex?"

Harry's lips twitched at the red heads embarrassed questioning, "It's not too bad really," Her brows furrowed in thought, "Though puberty may change my tune, it was bad enough the first time"

Sensing with her new magical detection ability Harry examined the house, the Hellmouth energies were nowhere near as potent as at the High school but were permeating the house with its energies. Something that she was fairly certain would require warding to at least hold back the corrupted energy.

HPBTVS

Willow sat quietly frantically taking notes as Harry went about explaining the process of wand making. "Traditionally wands have two main components they were made from trees that were home to different types of magical symbiote, creatures that very magic altered the tree and defended it from threats, and a core of a feather, blood or flesh of a magical creature."

Harry scratched three runes in the bottom of the bowl, "That was the official method for acquiring a focus mainly because it was very easy for the wand maker to apply regulation tracking and monitoring charms the government wanted used to keep an eye on students,"

"Now for those in the know there were less then legal methods, and while labelled a 'Dark Art' because of the use of a wizards blood, a Blood Wand is actually difficult to make. One hundred runes need to be inscribed perfectly with a special combination of lead and the owners blood, the runes themselves make the 'body' of the wand immaterial as it will permanently transfigured the paper or parchment into a harmonious wood,"

Wandlessly cutting and healing his hand, the pooled blood was poured into the bowl and the lead shaving were sprinkled on top slowly sinking through the blood. Softly tapping the bowl with a faintly glowing finger activated the runes inside the bowl, the blood flared white as the lead was absorbed by the blood. "The runes on the bowl are a shortcut that housewives use when mixing, butter and flower essentially acting like a grinder smashing solid ingredients into dust sized particles and allowing ease of mixture,"

Shaving and shaping the feather borrowed from the drama department he continues, "One of the main reasons for using a blood wand is when inscribing the hundred runes, more can be added to add extra features so to speak, a reverse summoning to call the wand. Typically regardless of distance to a wizards hand, defensive measures to burn those who attempt to steal it or make it hard to notice, some have added a measure of extra durability to make it all but impossible to destroy,"

Willow watched on as the paper covered in bloody writing began to glow, the paper and runes became one fluorescent shape, and the light began to pool and take shape, a rough vertical shaft of light rose drawing the fluid paper of the puddle with it. Fading the light revealed a slender wooden rod, the deep red was intersected with whirls of butterscotch gold, and she resisted the urge to reach out and feel the polished wooden grain.

Raising the wand a stream of gold sparks flew like a stream of water from the tip, Harry shuddered as the wands magic surged, a wave of ecstasy flowing through her body. Caressing the wand he lost himself in the feeling of a focus again until a soft nudge brought him back to reality and Willow.

He blushed, "Sorry, it's been a while and I got lost in the feeling,"

Willow looked on in amusement at her reaction to the wand, "So it's an aphrodisiac as well?"

Harry poked his tongue at her, "Here you try it, and it should work for you too"

Nervously Willow took the wand from her outstretched hand, as she took hold she silently thanked her lucky stars she was sitting down. Black and white sparkles fired from the wand as a surge of near orgasmic pleasure fired through her body, breathing heavily she tried to shoot Harry a dirty look.

"Oh…"

Eyes sparkling with amusement, she watched Willow flop bonelessly into her chair, "Honestly I'm glad the wand worked for you,"

Willow shot her a questioning look, followed by a look of hope and longing "Does that mean I can learn your magic?"

HPBTVS

"Now, essentially how you wave the wand and the incantations are important but not vitally so, one of our professors joked about miss pronouncing the levitation charm and conjuring a wild buffalo… something like that doesn't happen at worst the spell wont work or it will function tangentially to its intended purpose,"

Harry gestured Willow to pick up her black with red spirals wand, "Now when we learnt our magic the memorisation of words and movements was tailored to suit eleven year olds, and you I suspect will have trouble with overpowering the spells,"

Receiving Willows nod of understanding she began to elaborate on the first set of spells they would try, "The light spell 'lumos', the levitation spell 'wingardium leviosa' and the freezing spell 'petrifcus totalus' are going to be our focus."

Harry had deliberated on the best way to teach Willow what she needed, eventually selecting a syllabus similar to Professor Flitwiks method of teaching. She settled into her conjured chair as Willow began to cast the trio of spells.

Harry glancing up from his calculations on the mathematics behind the disillusionment charm, watched with mirth as Willow was waving her wand, her focus concentrated on levitating the feather silently. Maybe because of her maturity or brilliance she was mastering spells that usually took months to be confidently silent casting in hours.

"Haha!" Willow cheered as she managed to have her feather levitated an inch above the table, flushed with success she looked with interest at the detailed mathematics in front of Harry.

"Not yet grasshopper, this stuff is the really advanced stuff" She chuckled softly at Willows pout.

"What is it?" Her curiosity unaffected.

"Well it's an attempt to repurpose an invisibility spell, eventually it would allow me to see things that are operating on a different visual frequency, sort of a thermal vision or X-RAY vision essentially. But the spell matrixes are being difficult to change into what I want."

"So some sort of spy glasses?" Willow muttered taking in the complicated computations scratched over the open worksheet, "Wouldn't this be easier to solve on a computer?"

Harry shook her head, "Not really, it's not based on the 1, 10, 100 sort of numerical system and it's difficult to make a program robust enough to work through the computations in a reasonable timeframe,"

"I can program!"

Harry smirked at her exuberant outburst, "Maybe so, but the actual programming needs specialised computer to run at a reasonable pace… and let me tell you that is a considerable time investment, months of dedicated work. Time that could be better used."

HPBTVS


	3. Chapter 3 Harmony HP SG1

A/N: One of my attempts at writing Harry in space, that I feel followed pre existing SG1 crosses and as a result my muse fizzled.

Harmony

Hermione was walking down the Hogwarts Express her vision slightly fuzzy from holding the tears waiting to be shed, the hurtful words from the blond child still ringing in her ears. Pulling a door open slightly harder than necessary dragging her trunk in behind her, she felt her tears fall down her cheeks. Fumbling with her wand with a few attempts she managed to cast a muttered locking charm, hoping the charm would hold out any more of the passengers she turned her attention back to the carriage jumping in surprise when she met Emerald Green eyes that drew her in.

Harry looked up as a small busy hired girl came barrelling into the carriage, before leaning against the closed door. Calling on the beginning steps of Legilimency with according to the rather old looking book he had acquired from one of his subsequent visits to Diagon Alley, the only atep he could yet accomplish in his past month of practising a form of aura empathy. The girl was radiating sadness and depression a sense of hopeless he knew well.

"Are you okay?" She could hear the concern in the voice, and a flutter of hope sprouted in her chest that this was a nice person before a cold grip of fear grabbed at it as she remembered the blonde boy.

Looking into her eyes he felt a flurry of emotions hope at his concern and then a gnawing fear that it would be retracted, something he felt so often whenever a new child tried to befriend him before Dudley managed to intimidate them away from him. He offered her a comforting smile.

"I-I j-just met a mean blonde boy, and all I wanted to do was b-be nice and he started calling me names," Harry watched as her tears began anew at the ill treatment, marking his place he rested his tome on Legilimency on the carriages table before sliding to his seats end and guiding the unresisting girl to the seat opposite.

Hermione followed the directions from the soft hands basking in the kindness not willing to do anything to jeopardise his gentleness. "I think I met him once, he was rude to me too, seemed a bit obsessed with my parents being 'one of them'"

Hermione noticed him looking slightly nervous as he rubbed his palm against the back of his neck, "But I've never had a friend before, w-would you like to be friends?"

A wave of hope, fear, trepidation and determination swept across her aura as she reached out and shoot Harry's hand, a soft smile crossed her face "My names Hermione,"

"Harry"

Hermione nervous about having befriended someone tried to think of conversations she had seen other people with friends have, coming up with nothing she frowned, "umm, is your book any good?"

HP SG1

Harry frowned after the Halloween production the staff had put on with the 'escaped' troll the Hogwarts rumour mill was again aflame reminding him again of the contest Headmaster Dumbledore was running. The few facts and rumours he had heard from others in  
>the tower leant itself to confirming it was a contest, the unlocking charm taught to second years was required to even access the first obstacle, a Cerberus something taught about in second year DADA. It was too neat not to be a test.<p>

Maybe he should fall back on a contingency plan he had thought up during one particularly boring history lecture on Goblin wars. Asking the ever helpful elves their powerful abilities would be a possible solution to evade what would be ever mounting magical challenges.

His course of action decided, he headed to the kitchens. The elves were a curiosity they had discovered the second week of Hogwarts, a symbiotic homunculus with the ability to procreate that was content to work as a magical servant in exchange for a link to a wizard's magic to sustain them. Skilled in what they did, a few discussions had been shared in the Raven tower between him and Hermione about the possibility of redirecting their abilities to a more scientific bent.

After scratching the pear he was immediately attended, focusing on the older of the attendants he put forth his argument. "Well I guess I'm here to ask your help to win the competition the Professors are running this year?"

His forehead creased at the elves confusion, "Maybe they ordered you to play dumb?" he muttered, "Well anyway from his fake announcement 'warning' everyone from a specific corridor and having defences that would slowly edge out the inexperienced, I mean really a second year unlocking charm? If it was supposed to be secret and no go I'm pretty sure there would have been no mention of the corridor at all,"

"The way I figure it they expect the different houses to attempt it different ways, the Gryffindor's to try and brute force through the levels of difficulty, the Hufflepuff's to team up and possibly ally with the Slytherins, them I expect to convince someone else to retrieve the prize and snatch it when they return, and us Ravens I hope they expect us to think outside the box or find obscure charms to find a back door,"

"So that's why I'm here, you guys wouldn't be allowed to offer help right? So I assumed I'd have to ask one of you to take me to the room and win whatever prize there is?" The house elf looked at each other, Harry interpreted their looks as possible confusement over the rules, "Maybe one of the professors could clear up the rules for you?"

Seemingly coming to a decision the elder attendant offered a hand, "No needs Master Harry, if it was important we would have been told probably to stop the gossip in case of students over hearings…"

Grabbing the offered elfs hand the world twisted slightly and blurred between the clean kitchen to a slightly dirty room with an elegant mirror dominating the room, "Hmm, I doubt it's a portal," Turning back to the elf, "In case it has some super tricky NEWT level spells could you take me to the infirmary if I get in over my head?"

Receiving a nod, he turned back to the mirror, as he approached the he noticed the reflection was different to what it should show, instead of a bespeckled Raven and an elf it was an image of Him and Hermione relaxing together on some sort of futuristic hover chair with some sort of dome in the background along with a green and blue orb in the sky denoting they were living on a space colony. Smiling at the image and secretly hoping this mirror could show the future and as he wondered if this was the prize Hermione looked up from her conversation with mirror him and waved a hand with a red stone in it.

Blinking at the sudden weight in his pocket, mirror Hermione laughed into her hand before returning to mirror him. Pulling out the red crystal he examined it, "I guess in terms of prizes a red paper weight might be considered wonderful in the wizarding world," Walking back to his escort he thought about taking the mirror with him but decided that it was the dispenser for the other students prize.

"Thanks for your help," He said before the world blurred.

HP SG1

By the time of the exams practise in Legilimency by both Harry and Hermione had allowed the duo to experience moments of brief telepathy to send messages across a busy classroom or common room. The exhaustion from practising resulted in the History of Magic being the main class to practise aside from before bed.

'_Moine__, I __think__some__of__the__Gryffindor's__have__a__Slytherin__'s __mind__'_

'_Oh__?_'

'_Yeah__, __it__surprised__ me __too__, __Weasel__and__two__others__from__the__lions__came__up__to__me__in__the__ library __about__Snape__trying__to__steal__some__stone__, they __tried__to__manipulate__me__as__well__,'_

_'Really__?_' A hint of amusement and something darker edged across the link

_'Yeah__, __tried__to__say__my__parents__were__Gryffindor's__and__would__want__me__to__ambush__Snape__or__something__, __truthfully__I__was__surprised__how__advanced__he__was__in__ Occulumancy __I could almost feel him radiating truthfulness'_

_'I don't know Harry I doubt he could be that stupid in class and have developed a difficult skill like Occulumancy, it's more likely he has confused the competition with something else?'_

_'I guess it's possible,'_

Had Dumbledore posted wards around the Mirror itself it's entirely possible the summer holidays of his wouldn't been wasted between two different matters, trying to figure out how Quirrell and Tom had managed to evade his ingenious traps and where the possible resurrection would take place. And Harry Potter wouldn't have given his best friend a rather pretty red paper weight as a gift.

HP SG1

The duo was stumped for some reason none of their letters were able to reach each other, telephone worked, but any sort of paper message instantly failed even regular post for Harry couldn't make it. The frequent visits and regular phone calls seemed to have dissuaded some of the more worrying punishments and the constant contact with 'the freaks' made them even wearier.

Though a few anti thief charms cast before schools end cast on his books and trunk and Vernon's subsequent burnt hand could have factored in to their more respectful behaviour. A fortunate discovery was the existence of wards encompassing the property, seemingly weak but impossible to divine the purpose of with their still infantile mage sight.

"You can come out now!" Throughout the past month there had been occasional twinges that had him thinking he was being watched and now with his relatives out of the house he was prepared to try and call someone's bluff.

"Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs making him doubly glad he had waited till his relatives were gone. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir ... Such an honour it is ..."

"Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall away from the slightly manic elf, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature as a slightly fanatic look crossed its face "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year!"

"Why?" Narrowing his eyes at the poor condition of the elf clothes and very odd bulges coming from within the sack, a suspicion began to build.

"There is GREAT danger at Hogwarts, There is a plot, a plot to make most terrible things happen."

"I'm guessing your family doesn't know you're here?"

Answering with a wail, before beginning to bang his head vigorously against the wall muttering about betraying his Masters and Ironing body parts. Grabbing the small elf he held him away from the wall. "No punishing is allowed in here, and what they won't know won't hurt them"

"Now you can't tell me but I can guess," He mused, "Crabby, Parkinson, Bones, Abbot, Fitzpatrick, Zabini, Malf-"

A high picked squeal came from the elf as he mentioned Malfoys name, thinking of a way around the creatures possible bindings a thought struck him, he brought his eyes level with Dobby.

"You have orders to not harm your family?" a nod

"You can't tell me about the plot?" a nod

"Is the plot guaranteed to not harm Draco?" a hesitant negative gesture

"Do you know what's involved in the plot?" another nod

"So wouldn't it be in Draco's best health interests for you to remove a key part of the plan, by giving whatever is so dangerous to someone in authority maybe Professor Dumbledore?" A calculative look enters the elf's large eyes.

"Can I have my letters?" A look of shock crosses his face.

Unable to meet his eyes he offers a handful of envelopes pulled from his pillow case, "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Heh- Dobby hoped, if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him, Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir" he offers as a way of explanation before disappearing with a pop.

HP SG1

The first weekend of the new school year found Hermione and Harry laying on a couch under a window in the Common Room, with legs dangling over opposite ends and their heads resting next to each other on a shared pillow. Briefly looking up to Empathic scan across the room a small blonde waif caught his eye, her aura was one of sadness and loneliness he sent Hermione a thought.

'_The blonde girl do you know anything about her?_' Accompanying the words were images of the girl, a recent accomplishment for the duo to be able to send each other images.

'_Luna Lovegood I think, Padma mentioned her father was a reporter_,'

'_Something is wrong, she has a sock on one foot and no shoe and the other is reversed'_

_'I'll ask around the girls dorms tonight, Harry'_

'_Do you mind if I ask her to sit with us?_' Hermione could feel he was waiting for her approval and sent him a silent burst of approval.

Rising from his comfortable stop on the couch he walked towards the silent blonde, offering her a small smile, "Would you like to study with us?"

An all too familiar combination of emotions flitted across her face it was eerily similar to how his first meeting with Hermione had gone.

"I'd love to," She answered in a soft voice.

HP SG1

Luna, Harry and Hermoine sat in a circle on Harry bed, with fake snow falling on them from on high, in the middle sat six present, Luna looked the happiest the duo had seen her, possibly she had assumed that they would just leave her eventually.

Harry picked up two presents and offered one to each of the girls, "Now they take a bit of explaining so bear with me,"

The girls nod before each opened their present, Luna pulled out a slender wrist watch with an extra dial by the twelve and a small ring with a yellow stone, Hermione was a rectangular box as well as a ring with a black stone flecked with gold.

"The rings are easiest to explain I was experimenting with beginner's alchemy and created a mix of silver and gold that channels magic well, not as good as a wand but it will provide a focus in a stich. As well the gem is enchanted similar to a two way mirror however only sound is transmitted,"

"The watch is so you can keep it close as well it doubles as storage, twist the knob above the twelve and the whole face of the watch will collapse in and the edging will double in diameter and it will briefly stretch for any items that are too large. The expansion charm should hold enough space for your entire wardrobe," Harry was pulled into a crushing hug by the blonde, stoically he ignored the tears falling on his shoulder and the whispered thank yous.

"Hermione yours was a bit trickier to get right, essentially it's a magical calculator equipt to deal with spell's arithmacally until around the medium to high complexity, so it should save those stack of parchment that you use for the working out." Hermione's eyes watered a little, "Now let's get on with the sharing!"

HP SG1

Sitting in the common room Harry and Hermione frowned, someone had dowsed Luna's bed with a skin irritation potion. They had spent the last ten minutes reassuring the girl that it was alright for her to sleep on their laps, stoking her hair Hermione sent Harry a thought.

'_I thought not being able to get to her clothes would be enough of a deterrent?_'

_'No, now they're just being vindictive, 'Moine little bullies'_

'_What I'd like to know is why Flitwik isn't doing anything, or the prefects_,'

_'She spoke to him when it first started, he just said that life is full of obstacles that are there to be overcome' _Hermione could feel the irritation and need to protect across the link.

'_Maybe we should go on the offensive, overt and covert?_'

_'I can see myself cursing them…'_

_'Yep, just something else to consider, together we gather at least two hundred points each week, if we suddenly become apathetic to questions it would lead to a little bit of pressure on Flitwik to act'_

_'Ha,'_

Unknown to them Luna curled in their laps smiled before shedding a tear of joy.

HP SG1

Sitting on the Hogwarts express Hermione thought that it was exceptionally easy to believe that Luna was part cat, her favourite position was curled in a foetal position while sprawled across hers and Harry laps. More often than not she wasn't comfortable until preferably Harry was stroking her hair softly. Glancing down at the slumbering girl she could have sworn she heard a purr.

'_So, mum sent me a letter this morning to see if you want to have your Birthday party at my house during the holidays?_' It was times like this that Hermione was glad to have the mild telepathic link with Harry, while his expression gave little away, the flurry of emotions belied his true feelings.

_'I've never had a party before, what so I have to bring?_' Harry questioned silently

_'Not much, just bring your latest experiments and we can compare, after we have a movie night'_

_'What's a movie?_' Luna's soft mental voice interjected

_'Muggle moving pictures that tell a story, you sneaky little thing, pretending to be asleep…'_

_'I can come too?'_ A hopeful quaver was present in that thought

HP SG1

Harry was drawn from his thoughts as his magical detectors registered active magic used on the house, with the weak wards preventing him from raising his own, he had modified several muggle devices to act as warnings and defences. And now he was reading magic being cast at the house, hearing the front door creak open he assumed they used a locking charm, though why they didn't silence the door, poor planning he mused.

With the motion sensors reading them as entering the house and walking towards the stairs he gave the activation code for his drop spiders, small clockwork spiders under an easily disrupted shrinking charm capable of issuing a full power stunner through contact with their fangs. A minute later he heard four bodies hit the floor, with no voices raised of motion detected he pulled on his protective clothing.

"Dual Call: Hermione, Luna" he spoke into his ring, getting responses for the two he outlined the situation with regards to his visitors, they told him to leave the ring on so they could follow, but they would keep quiet so not to give away that someone was listening.

"Hmm, two ex-professors Moody and Lupin, and two pretty ladies, one with Purple hair and the other with blonde," Waving a magic detection charm he set about removing items with a magical aura, ending up with ten wands, a magic eye, four portkeys and two wallets. Conjuring a chair he levitated and bound them to individual chairs.

"Should I wake them or wait to see if there is a polyjuice involved?"

"How long has it been?"

"Only ten minutes so far Lu"

"It might be best to just make a cup of tea while you wait, and let them come out of the stunner in their own time,"

The first to wake was the pink hired one, the only warning was a soft groan and a flicker of her hair colour. Harry raised an eyebrow as the hair went from purple to pink, then white and finally red when she noticed he was watching.

"Watcher Harry," She tried to sound up beat but trying with a splitting head ache wasn't conductive, "I'm sure there are supposed to be dates before you skip to tying up the girl,"

Harry gave a slight blush at the innuendo, "Maybe next time, but now I need to know why four people are sneaking into my house?"

"Oh, Dumbledore sent us to get you somewhere safe, your cousin was attacked and kissed by a Dementer this afternoon. You didn't get a letter saying we were coming?" At Harry negative response she frowned,

"Though it would explain why the Dursley's aren't here," He mused, "Harry Potter by the way"

"Tonks, just Tonks, No first name at all, just no," Harry gave a smile at her antics, "How did you get the drop on us anyway? Mad Eye should have been on alert for an ambush"

Harry just smiled.

HP SG1

"Tonks, you don't think Moody is taking it out on me because I got the jump on him do you?" Harry asked after the third hour of flying complex manoeuvres in the freezing British sky.

"I'm pretty sure he is," She replied as cheerily as possible whilst shivering violently, "**GODDAMIT MOODY**, I've had enough of this fucking cold go straight or I'm Apparating,"

The only response was a coarse correction, the next fifteen minutes saw them in a dark and dingy street, before he could say anything Moody shoved a dirty piece of paper in front of his eyes.

"Read it and memorise it" Wide eyed he watched as a house sprung out of nowhere.

HP SG1

Harry finally sighed, it had taken nearly an hour to get away from the plump red haired woman and when he went to talk to Tonks, Ronald kept trying to interject himself into the conversation.

Glancing around the library Harry was impressed the books went to the ceiling and their were countless rows of books to explore. Sirius found him pouring over books three hours later.

"You know you should be careful some of these books are cursed" Harry raised an eyebrow,

"Well I guess it gives you an excuse to hang out with your godson then doesn't it?" Sirius barked a laugh as he conjured a plush seat, examining the titles he was reading,

"House Elf a History?"

Harry gave a small grin at his godfather's reaction to his reading material, "Yeah, they are fascinating little homoculi, would make excellent assistants"

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he remembered the hyperenergetic elves in the Hogwarts kitchen and the acidic hatred of Kreature, "I don't see it…"

HP SG1

'_You__know__I__shouldn't__be__surprised__by__them__anymore__'_ Hermione sent to Luna as the two watched a depressed Harry read the latest Daily Prophet article decrying him as a monster or burgeoning Dark Lord.

_'__I__know__'Moine I know…'_

_'It's barely been a month… I thought without the old man or Voldemort they wouldn't bother us anymore'_

Hermione jumped slightly as she was pulled into a hug from behind, "Hey, it's not like we were planning on staying with the British Magical World after we dealt with Voldie either. Their isn't anything tying us to them really, our gold is on our Island, an Island that let me remind you hasn't featured on any map for at least two centuries and is protected better than Grimwauld was,"

Hermione smiled as she leant back into Harry's embrace, "I know it just hurts we save them and this is the thanks we get!"

_'I know love, but we were terrifying, we used things that they have "known" to be useless muggle nonsense; intelligent clouds of vaporised Hydrochloric acid, body bombs and a simple delayed gemino on some C4 must have terrified them,'_

_'Not to mention Lu's converted Quiditich gear, poisoned blades wrapped around a bludger and spy snitches, trying to figure out why we were almost Omniscient from their point of view would have been terrifying,'_

_'So what do we do now?'_

_'Well I think it's time to start expanding the labs don't you?'_

_'I guess,'_

HP SG1

Hermione frowned Harry had been working on a secret project for the past month, and she still had no clue to what the project was, whenever she tried to find out anything all she got was the annoying smirk from him and him just saying "It's a surprise" she really wanted to hit him now.

Even his Elf assistants were getting in on keeping her clueless, giving her a mysterious smile whenever she asked them, or casually diverting the conversation. She looked again at the slip of paper that had been delivered to her in her office.

**'1300 in my research lab' *suprise***

**-Harry**

The curiosity was overwhelming, only two minutes to find out what it was. She was sure Lu knew, but the both had managed to stonewall her even in their telepathic conversations.

'_I can hear you thinking in here 'Moine, you can come in now'_ Harry's mental call took her by surprise, if this was a prank she might try and find some new painful experiments to test on him.

Entering the lab she felt the wards tingle, like all their labs they each were vastly different and often changed their appearance depending on their owners mood, with old experiments pushed to one side. Currently Harry lab was dominated by a large suspended metal walkway the centre of which she could see Harry and Luna examining some sort of monitoring screen.

The suspended walkway softly rattled as she walked to her lovers, almost as if on display the walkway was bracketed by solar system models, toy spaceships, space suits that looked to have come from the sixties.

_'I'm guessing the suspense has something to do with space?_' She could feel the smug grin through the link

When she reached Harry there were three human suits made of a black material, she could just note the presence of tiny rune inscriptions covering the material, the only break in the monotone black, was a thin silver band circling the neck inscribed with gold filled runes. Placed adjacent were three dozen similar suits but much smaller in stature, she raised an eyebrow at Harry.

'_Spacesuits'_ Her other eyebrow lifted,

'_Have they been tested_?' Harry nodded

'_Are we going into space!?_' The excitement in her voice was obvious, then she turned her do not fuck with me gaze on him, He nodded.

Wordlessly Luna handed Hermione the small tablet display with the projects information and logs, sending a burst of gratitude across the link, she began to pour over the data and successful field tests while Harry and Luna watched in amusement.

_'Told you she would like it Lu'_

_'I guess, though I thought she would be more interested in the Moon base…'_

Luna giggled as Hermione's head shot up eyes wide, "Moon base?"

Luna watched as Hermione pouted and teary eyed twisted and manipulated Harry into to explaining the moon base, and promise not to keep such wonderful projects to himself.

_'When can we go up?'_

_'As soon as you put on a suit' _Harry gestured to the suits, before pulling cancelling the glamour revealing he was wearing one of the black formfitting suits.

Hermione quickly stripped her clothes, dancing on one leg as she manoeuvred her limbs into the proper place, Luna eventually took pity on her before telling her to channel magic into the suit and command it to fit her. Hermione gave a snickering Harry an outraged look when eventually she got the suit to flow across her body, forming a body tight suit.

_'How are we getting there?'_

'_Portkey'_ He replied as he held out a small golden hoop, as the hook behind stomach sensation began, she couldn't help but notice the lack of notice able spinning that should have induced some form of nausea.

With a soft thump the three landed on a white landscape, the only thing marring the landscape was a small red leather couch and an elegant coffee table.

'_The suits, reduce the nausea and provide a form of magical inertia, you have a special reinforced bubble head charm over your head, and so we have to rely on telepathy.'_ She smiled at him anticipating her questions.

Reclining on the lounge chair, she stared wide eyed at the large blue and green orb hanging in front of her, while softly holding the others hands.

HP SG1

"Arri!" Suddenly Harry found himself being glomped by Fleur, "Where have you been, I have missed you"

Harry chuckled at Fleur's enthusiasm, and tried not to blush with her generous bust pressing against him, "Here and there, Fleur I actually came to visit Gabby today but bumping into you is a pleasant surprise,"

Fleur gave a radiant smile, slipping in and out of French as she described her work creating and breaking wards as well as her daughters first birthday, occasionally mentioning Bill but for the most part ignoring his doings. As he was about to describe the school he and his ladies had built they were interrupted by Gabrielle falling out of the floo.

She glared at Harry's snickering and ignored her sister's chuckles, "So what brings you by Harry? And where are the girls, we haven't visited Paris for a while?"

"Well first and foremost to offer you a job, and the second requires you to know about the first," Harry gave a little smirk at Gabby's raised eyebrow, "A teaching job"

Her eyes widened a little in excitement, "Where? Zhee schools I applied at all turned me down,"

Gently taking her hand he gave her a soft squeeze, "My school of course!"

"When did you open a school?" Fleur demanded, "We would have heard about it, what with the all the hubbub with how famous you are Mister boy who lived!"

Harry smiled holding out a small golden hoop, "Would you like to see it? It's not that I'm keeping it a secret I'm just not making a  
>big fuss to draw attention and the current students are Muggleborn at the moment"<p>

Fleur was the first to recover from the unusually rough portkey trip, she stared wide eyed at the Earth suspended in front of her, "Mona mi you have been busy Harry, now don't you dare leave anything out or you will be in trouble!"

Harry snorted, "Well…"

HP SG1

Harry looked at the address, he sighed as he pulled out the small envelope and prepared for his first 'hey you're a wizard' speech or well witch in this case. Hopefully their not like those Bible belt Americans. Pulling himself out of the rented car, a small BMW he headed towards the medium sized house.

Cassie looked up as the doorbell rang, "I'll be there in a minute" she called

Pulling her hair back in a scrunchy and tying her robe around her waist, she stepped down to the first floor, running through the steps Janet had told her when answering the door on Earth, smile, nod and say mom will be back soon please comeback later.

Opening the door she took in the visitor, dressed in dark jeans and a long-sleeved button up shirt, an odd black ring sat on a finger, the pale face was framed by long black messy hair and emerald eyes almost glowing met hers, "H-h-hi"

Harry offered a small smile to the twelve year old, "Are your parents here?"

Shaking her head rapidly her hair was flung wildly, "Nope, you'll have to come back later,"

Glancing at the sun, he frowned, "They will be finished after six?"

Receiving a nod, he tried to think of something to fill the rest of the day, exploring Colorado Springs did nothing to excite him. Maybe heading back to Lu would be best, subconsciously nodding he put the car into gear and drove it out of sight before casting a silent shrinking spell.

Sliding the shrunken car into a pocket he disappeared with a crack.

HP SG1

Janet looked at the British man who had appeared out of nowhere on her door step, he seemed to be a little uncomfortable under her gaze.

"So…" She began "Why did you need to meet with me?"

"Magic, Cassandra has it, and I'm here with an invitation for her to attend an academy to train in said potential," Harry even without Legilimency could feel the disbelief rolling off her, gently tapping a coaster with a finger it transformed into a green and white kitten, said kitten mewled pitifully.

"…" Janet wasn't sure how to respond, her mind was running a mile a minute to try and explain how a coaster was now a kitten, he wasn't a Goa'uld or Cassie would have felt the Naquada and no one else that she knew of could do that, "Why do you think Cassie has magic?"

Harry thought on that question, whist absently scratching the green kitten, "Honestly I'm not sure about the how, all I know is the detection method was devised around a thousand years ago," Harry shrugged, "It wasn't one of my main areas of focus"

"I can learn magic!" The two looked towards the now sheepish looking young teen who obviously had meant to keep her excitement internal, "…oops"

"Do I need to grow warts, do I get a talking kitty, will I turn green, do we really use eye of newt," She pauses briefly then looks at Harry with a serious expression, "Why don't I melt when I bathe?"

Harry snickered, "No, Maybe, If you want, Yes, It's just a myth"

Cassie turned to Janet and looked at her with a full powered Puppydog look, "Can I go?" There was even a small vocal waiver and a quivering lip. Janet desperately wanted to not say no but she wasn't truly convinced it wasn't a hoax.

"We will see, but I still need to discuss it with Mr Potter" Giving her a stern mother glare, Meanwhile Harry was cataloguing several simple charms and spells to demonstrate, as well as trying to find the general information flyers in his expanded pockets.

HP SG1

Fifty Muggleborn students looked in awe as their House elf escorts popped them to the landing pad, they all had arrived so that they were looking at the Earth hovering in front of them.

"Welcome!" Harry called out, startling the new students out of their shock. As they turned around they were treated to the view of the campus, within the dome the campus was reminiscent of a Lords Manor, three stories of pale cream brick, adorned and edged with complex and colourful additions. The grounds were all short vibrant green grass, with several clumps of various tree species, oak, elm, ash etc.

To the side of the school building was a large artificial beach, with fine white sand lapped by crystal clear water.

"Now if you will follow me," He called their attention to a small courtyard with several crates and tables assembled surrounded by a multitude of massive mushroom.

"Now take a seat on a mushroom, they are quite safe, now you should know this but you are the first batch of children to come to these halls, but hopefully not the last," Opening one of the larger crates he began to pull out small thin slabs of glass with the back and sides covered in a non slip black covering, walking through the crowd he handed them to the students.

"Now these have been specifically enchanted to operate very similarly to a normal computer but it is controlled by your will, to turn it on hold it with both hands and in tour thoughts order it to turn on," Fifty soft pings could be heard, "Now they have several features they are connected to our library so all the books not restricted are accessible and searchable, the books are still available for physical perusal if you wish."

"Secondly, there is a map feature, when you will the map to activate it will generate a real time map and with an option to search for rooms or people. Rhea map is linked to your class schedule, and will highlight your teacher and classroom, like in popular instant messaging programs you have a status you can update, Free, Busy, Study, Class etc and with there is the option to prevent other students being able to see you on their maps."

"However that feature does not affect the staff's maps. Thirdly, there is a link to access email so you can remain in contact with your parents, however due to the connection type, only text can be sent."

"Fourth, these devices have several defences, they all should be resistant to damage from force, heat, and cold so it should be impossible for you to break even with magic. You can restrict access so only you can see the screen everyone else will be subject to a mild distortion charm. Another passive defence is anyone not magical tries to use it or sees it they will see only a picture frame with a stock image."

"And finally there are several minor features like a basic word processor along with a calculator,"

Nodding seeing that the students were playing with the tablets, he drew their attention back to the front, "Now the most important part of your education is your wand, now in England it is common to try various different combinations of woods and magical components, but here we do something different,"

Pulling open the second crate he began to pull out and layout thin slivers of wood the size of an A4 piece of paper marked with red runes, "Now here to get a wand that matches you and only you need to prick your finger and draw a line in the centre of the paper, would you like a demonstration? Okay see this needle it is charmed with a numbing charm along with a ten second delayed minor healing charm, so I prick a finger drag my finger along the paper and voilà!"

The students watched as the runes glowed a dark red before the thin paper rolled itself along its longest axis and glowed, its shape bubbling and twisting before settling down as a cherry red, raising the wand several fireworks shot out of the tip.

"Now as you get your wands I'll pass your wand holsters and bag of holding, then we can go and meet the rest of the staff"

HP SG1

Entering the command room where all the wards were anchored and processed into a form useable by computer, Harry began to send out orders to the House elves. "Division One get the children into Bunker One, try not to alarm them, Division Two I need you to access Lu's expedition equipment and find her stealth observation snitches, and Division Three I want the manor locked down and braced then I need a quick inspection of the Geothermal Power converter incase I need to divert full power to the defensive measures,"

The stealth snitches had been one of Luna's projects that had crossed over from the war, instead of using them to scout out worded houses she kept improving them to find the ever illusive and incredible difficult to find magical creatures such as The Crumpled Horned Snorkak. Protected from detection in a variety of different magic they also offered the prime selection of hundreds of detection and observation wards and charms.

Using the form of a snitch, the reasons where never given and just got a small smirk from Luna when asked.

As the elves popped into the command centre a dozen large glass screen thrice the size of the students tablets were levitated and connected to the snitches visual and audio feeds as well as their control modules. "Okay I want the snitches deployed on the opposite side of the ships just in case they aren't able to detect us, full stealth"

The screens flickered from showing the room to showing different angles of the massive space ships, "Begin scanning I want full details on their exterior then we can try to map the interior," As the house elves manipulated several levers and dials the snitches arrayed themselves in two groups and began to circle the ships, above the large table that normally was home to the 3D representation of the entire moon base two images began to form, detailed 3D representations of the ships.

"Any places for line of sight teleport to the interior?" A common misconception for a Quidditch fan was that a snitch's difficulty in being found is not that it is incredibly fast it is, but it can teleport something it uses to great effect in the beginning of a game. Similar to apparition the snitch needs to be able to see its destination, so is limited to line of sight teleports.

The snitches still undetected began to build an internal map of the structure, rapidly exploring until they crossed a duo in very different outfits to the regular operators, "Assign one snitch to keep track of them," he ordered the monitoring team.

Watching the four was informative, this was an invasion, they had thought there was only one ship and were planning on using muggle explosives to detonate the ship from inside. With their capture he planned to place them in stasis once they were left alone with the snitches internal pocket space, a recent feature after Luna's recent Saturday morning cartoons.

The scans on the soldiers were odd, three of them registered as human the other as two lifeforms in one, the secondary in a pouch like position. Not enough for a truly detailed exploration but the one they referred to as Teal'c was a member of the invaders race but was fighting against them.

Musing over how Americans were out provoking space aliens, he almost missed another 'Jaffa' explain his now ruined plan to sabotage the invasion. A beep pulled him away from the conversation as the five made their escape, two small missiles had been launched at the ships.

The elves drew his attention to a different screen where a man with dreadlocks was talking in an oddly deep voiced manor, talking about shields but unable to move his hands properly, shortly before impact he managed to place a hand on a glowing crystal. The detonation against the flaring yellow shields were impressive and the image stream dropped in quality momentarily.

"When they set off their explosives I want us ready to make a snatch and grab, in the confusion. For now direct the snitches in areas that are unobserved to use portkey bullets on the various weapons and equipment."

A small group of elves dressed in the heavily armoured space suits came forward, "Master Harry, we have located a room that houses a massive power source on both ships possibly their engines but it does appear to require manual manipulation to examine, permission for Team Seven to pop and investigate?"

Harry nodded after a brief thought, "Full stealth and keep an eye out for traps, I don't know how our defences will hold up against their weaponry," They vanished into thin air, and only a soft pop to let him know they were going in full stealth.

Following the destruction of the two Ha'taks, the final inventory was about fifty 'Jaffa', several hundred assorted weaponry of different size, three small ships named 'Death Gliders' and the dreadlocked 'God' the one with the secondary lifeform around the spine, shortly before the crash the Stealth elves commandeered almost one hundred different crystals from the engine rooms. Small teams of elves stealthily gathered any of the larger debris left floating.

'_Hopefully its enough to get Moine to forgive me for forgetting her'_

"Not really, It's a start though" Sheepishly Harry turned to see an annoyed looking Hermione tapping her foot.

HP SG1

_'Aliens__, __body__jacking__aliens__with__delusions__of__ godhood…_' Harry sighed as he looked over the information that the girls had acquired via interrogation of the fifty Jaffa and single Goa'uld that had been captured.

"Division One are the teachers ready for the presentation?" A small elf popped to his side to give him an affirmative nod, "Excellent,"

With a slight twist Harry apparated to the main conference room, within the faculty were

HP SG1

In the large stone auditorium, the member nations of the International Council of Wizards began a new meeting, "The representative for Magical Britain you may have the floor," The new Mugwhump announced.

Standing the non-descript sandy haired man stood and made his way to the speakers stand, "Today I have come to you with a troubling news, for the past three years there have been no Muggleborn students entering the Halls of Our education system,"

"They are sent Hogwarts letters but no reply is given and visiting professors are simply told they have a better offer or simply pretend to listen and then never arrive at Hogwarts"

"Inquires with both major continental competitors have failed to locate the missing children, My Government fears that without the influx of new Muggleborn we may soon face serious problems. An addendum to that is the Graduated Muggleborn workforce has recently plummeted with that labour market shrinking rapidly and we can expect serious damage to ministry bureaucracy."

An oily looking man from the French ambassadors box stood up, "It is similar in France, very few Muggleborn students have entered in the past two years, as well half breeds simply have vanished from our education system, and several Veela communities have left their traditional lands,"

The Chief Mugwhump stood and cleared his throat "Thank you, can we call a vote for an investigation into these circumstances?"

HP SG1

Harry looked around the small conference room, were the ambassadors for the United Nations Security Council were meeting. It had taken a while to organise finding a meeting when only the permanent members were present, surprisingly rare it turns out. Glancing around the room with his mage sight active he frowned at the lack of magical defences present, even the British PM was better protected.

Dropping his concealment charms he walked into view, most of the ambassadors looked annoyed except for the British representative who went just a little pale. Channelling through his ring several dozen privacy wards and charms snapped around the room cutting off any mechanical or electrical surveillance.

"Hello," He greeted before twitching his hand and with a glow of his ring conjured a comfortable dark blue chair with soft padding. None of the reactions or emotions indicated that they didn't recognise magic, except for the British guy he seemed generally panicked. A deeper probe revealed the Daily Prophet had been very busy, taking up their slander attack from his fifth year, and he believed that by staying here he was trapped with a delusional psychopath.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get in here?"

"This is a confidential meeting, young man"

Ignoring the comments and a few unanswered calls for security, he conjured a small ornamental table and pulled a penseive bowl from an expanded pocket.

"Now normally I wouldn't care overly much about how countries do things, however the USA is the reason I'm here. It could just be bad luck on their side or a genuine desire to help, I don't know really and there are a bunch of factors and subgroups that make it difficult to make sense of their motivations. I think the US ambassador knows were I'm going with this…" Curious eyes took in a frowning ambassador.

Gesturing towards the penseive an image was superimposed over the meeting room, which of an underground bunker with reinforced doors and heavy duty machine guns and a large silver disk mounted on a ramp.

"This is a StarGate, one of thousands scattered across the Milky Way. It was recovered from Egypt around the time of WW1 and has been the subject of subsequent experiments throughout its tenure in American warehouses." Looking at the American his expression showing his knowledge of the Gate, "Through luck, talent and genius they managed to open a wormhole to another planet, unfortunately for them and us really they came into contact with a race of Galactic slavers that once ruled our planet,"

Seeing their looks of disbelief he tapped the bowl again to change the scene, now shown was a looped video of landed Ha'taks and a million strong Jaffa army in some sort of military procession. "They have essentially bloodied the Goa'uld's nose causing some strife and killing a few of the more powerful Goa'ulds. Fortunately they are arrogant and very divided to pose much of a threat at the moment,"

Again the scene changed now they watched as a small girl grabbed Harry and began pointing at something in the sky. A gasp went through the room as the men realised that they were looking at Earth, one or two of the more observant noticed the domed area was on the moon. The group watched as the ships halted in orbit and as two missiles exploded against a massive orange shield before them. Then for some reason they couldn't determine the ships were ripped apart.

"Here my servants managed to retrieve about three hundred 'Jaffa' soldiers from the wreckage as well as several ships called Al'kesh and Death gliders. Interrogation and subtly following the escapees in the disabled Death Glider led me to finding about the SGC, and the past two years or so I've been observing them reading mission reports and borrowing things like Gate Addresses.

"Throughout that time I've watched a fairly subtle fight for power from those in command of the Cheyenne Mountain complex and something called the NID a group that tends to steal advanced tech from other cultures with little care about repercussions or consequences for us,"

"Why bring this to us? To separate the US's control of the gate?" The Chinese ambassador spoke up.

Harry shook his head, "No they can keep it running if they want," He smiled briefly in amusement, "No I briefly considered taking the fight to the Goa'uld but that doesn't really stack well while id have surprise I would be massively outnumbered and I'd rather continue my main project of dragging the magical world into the Twenty First century,"

Again the penseive image changed now they were looking at a close up image of Mars, "What I'd rather do is pass the buck, and you five are the most important and powerful nations here. And frankly I'd rather not be responsible for the paperwork that is going to come from the developments that are going to come from this like colonisation etc." Pulling five emeralds he placed one in front of each ambassador, "This meeting is me offering assistance to build a base on Mars, for you to take an active role in speeding up Earths expansion. These stones when you utter the pass phrase 'Destiny' will take you to my office, if your Governments are interested we can begin designing the needed features."

With a slight bow and hand twitch his chair disappeared, the penseive image contracted back into the bowl before it shrunk and disappeared back into his pocket along with the table it was resting on fade away. Seeing no reason for the privacy charms to be removed he disappeared with a 'pop'.

The Russian ambassador turned towards his American counterpart, "So… we almost got invaded, and you didn't think we should know?"

HP SG1


	4. Chapter 4 Vampirfication HP TWI

A/N: Was a result of a few enjoyable Hp/T crosses I read.

"FUCK!" Harry swore, the first hour in a new dimension and he was already under attack, some crazed statue. A crazed venomous statue that had gotten him good in the initial ambush even now he could feel the poison distracting him, weakening him.

The statue was silent, deadly and appeared to have amazing perception capabilities, able to pierce his concealment spells, either through sight, sound or smell he wasn't sure. All he knew was this dimensions wizards were not taking any chances with their golem defences, they were almost unbeatable.

The Statue disguised as a small blonde women shot out from an overhanging tree branch, only years of war hammering in a sense of danger or a spider sense and his preternatural reflexes allowed him to dodge her strike. Focusing on her, he sent a palm strike filled with black fire at the creature. It turns out they really don't like fire, maybe it was the difference in dimensions but it really didn't expect the fire to hurt it.

The scream was loud and disturbing, and probably a means of warning for the wizards territory Harry assumed he had violated. The flames small and black were eating the creatures flesh like acid on plastic, it was horrifying to watch.

The creatures pitiful whimpers as it was consumed conflicted within Harry, surely it wasn't truly alive, but one look in the red eyes even a passive scan he could feel a mind twisted, driven almost to madness but now seeing in startling sanity. The damage to the sternum was severe, sending as powerful sleeping spell as he dared. He sent the counter spell to the cursed fire and several powerful healing charms he had acquired over the years at the now slumbering women.

Not quiet trusting of the women to not attack him, he levitated her into a tree in case of predators. Nodding his conscience cleaned he apparated vertically, drastically slowing his fall with a modified impedimentia curse his eyes surveyed the surroundings. In the distance he could see a mountain range three long distance apparitions later he was hovering half way up the mountains side.

By now this poisons effect was beginning to have noticeable affects, his pain suppression was beginning to fracture and the agony would be beyond anything he had encountered before. Knowing his time was short, he gathered his power and gorged a short tunnel into the mountain side, closing the entrance as he entered. Three bluebell flames illuminated the grey cavern, time growing short as the containment spells on the venom and the pain began to fail Harry inscribed ten runic symbols in the air in a circular fashion.

The basics of a wounded wizards survival guide, the runes created a basic and wide spectrum ward, effectively concealing any sense of the one within the wards range, as well as providing fresh air in case of situations like this.

Feeling the ward snap into place, Harry's blocks vaporised and pain flooded him. The agony was intense, it was like being burnt alive from the inside, more painful than the bite from the Basilisk in his second year by a wide margin.

The agony continued barely able to focus on anything but unable to lose consciousness he screamed, for three days in unmistakable agony. What prevented the insanity that struck so many torture victims from such pain he didn't know.

A final ragged scream erupted from his throat as the fire concentrated into his heart like a force of nature and then his heart stopped, and so did the pain. He blinked the first moment of pain free thought since the ambush, he could tell something had changed, he felt different. As he absent mindedly watched a speck of dust float in a higher definition than should have been possible he knew something had changed.

Reaching inside himself her could still feel his magic, but it seemed warmer and slower now. Channelling and shaping it he conjured a mirror, he was pale too pale, and very very handsome as if his flaws had been erased, and his eyes with their incredible vision were blood red just like that golem.

With his new appearance he mused he might have been mislabelling her as a golem, she could have been a member of this dimensions werewolf analogue, though it could have been vampire as well with the blood red eyes and human shape even when attacking.

Food for thought, suddenly he felt an immense urge to drink, on what he wasn't sure but it staggered him, he felt like he was in a desert, clamping down his Occulumancy the burning seceded. The suddenness of the urge was worrisome, dropping into a meditative stance he began to examine the more basic impulses and emotions. Like in his home dimension they had been skewed like when infected with lycanthropy or vampirism, unless he was careful he had a greater rage, possessiveness, and obsessive qualities.

Collapsing the ward and entrance he was met with a curious sight, a small black hair women, who when the wall collapse expression changed from one of confusion to one of absolute joy before tackling him with a hug.

"I found you, I found you," she muttered into his shoulder, incredibly happy to see him.

Harry unsure of what was going on replied uncertain, "Umm… hi?" Trying to figure out why he was being hugged by the petite women, and wondering why she had golden eyes a very odd feature.

"Visions, my diet" He gave her another look he hadn't felt a breach of his mind, though hopefully if the vision bit was true she wasn't about to make me face some sort of super evil in a bizarre prophecy.

"Nope" She answers, she pulled back but still not fully letting go, "Just general vision of you in my future, and happiness"

Harry raised an eyebrow, briefly scanning her with Legilimency and received a snatch of images with him reacting in different ways to the conversation, going with her, leaving her with a devastated expression which for some reason really bothered the hell out of him possibly a result of the change, and one that was very vague and ambiguous but an undeniable sense of family.

"So do they get confusing, the visions?" She nodded, before receiving another vision.

"Your not leaving!" She hugged him obviously happy he was choosing to come with her.

He shrugged, "I didn't like your expression when I didn't choose that option, it… bothered me, and I am curious about getting an explanation,"

She giggled, "Follow me then," Before darting off at an impressive speed, a speed that Harry was surprised to be able to follow.

HP TW

Watching the deer from the tree he considered what he had learnt, he was a member of the Vampire race now, blood sucking and immortal but vastly superior to his dimensions analogues, full death by immolation everything else was recoverable from, not to mention speed, strength and senses well within the superhuman range a heady mix.

Alice was part of a subgroup of vampires with an extra bit, a psychic power. Her coven hosted three such members a telepath, an empath, and herself a seer. Similar to aspects of magic but focused and strengthened into a powerful tool.

The blood letting while distasteful, was much to Harry gratitude tempered by the change in his taste and pleasure impulses, now how to get it without worrying about the hair, running through his options he turned to Alice who was watching with a rather bemused expression.

"Which option doesn't give me a hairball?"

"The fifth idea," She quickly replies,

The spell is a rather simple spell, invented back when bleedings were considered good for ones health and then modified slightly it was used by the Black Family to rip the blood out of people. Holding a conjured cup of considerable size, his free hand flashed black for a moment before in an impressive explosion the deer exploded.

Then in an amusing twist of magic the rivets of blood twisted and turned in the air like a demented ballot before streaming into the cup. Letting the spell drop, a few casual sips of the fresh deer's blood fired the thirst he had been previously suppressing into overtime. Blinking he realised he had entered a sort of frenzy and had consumed the blood without savouring it.

Three more deer's, and he found himself feeling sloshy, a weird feeling to experience,

"Where are we? I never even thought to ask"

Alice smirked, cheeky vampire, "The forests outside Forks… in America"

"Cheeky… so the animal blood diminishes the more animalistic impulses?"

HP TW

Harry looked at the approaching newborn horde, a surprisingly large part of him really wanted to dive into the fray and just swing and to have the metaphorical blood pumping. It was almost enough to make him consider using no magic, but for the three Volturi member watching from a distance he would limit himself to his cursed flame, that had proven very effective against vampire previously.

With an invisible trigger the newborn charged, waiting for his sides similar response. Harry danced into the fray, side stepping a tall male newborn he scrapped a hand wrought in black flames along jis spine. A short blonde dove towards him, smarter than the previous she dodged and gave a few of her own strikes that he blocked lightly burning her hands as she struck until an opening and a clawed hand of fire ripped out her throat.

With the numbers slowly evening up two older members of the Seattle Coven tried to gang up on him, forced onto the defensive, he scored several hard burns along his attacker's arms and hands just not enough damage to go on the offensive. Five minutes they exchanged blows, until Harry ducked a jumping wolf who took one of the newborn by surprise before Harry ignited the others head.

Glancing around the battlefield there is only a single small girl talking with Carsile, the only injure seemed to be the black wolf, and from memory it was that loud mouthed Jacob. If Harry felt a little satisfaction he wasn't ashamed.

Jasper and Emmett were stacking the twitching body parts on the burning fire, with large spurts of flame with every limb the own on the fire, when Alice suddenly called out for the Wolves to make themselves scarce, the Volturi observers had decided to visit.

Lining up to present a unified front, the Volturi seemed to take pleasure is causing pain, skimming Jane's mind, a plan began to form in Harry's mind. Glancing at Alice with a questioning expression, her slight nod made it hard to not smirk.

'Don't worry, the fire won't harm you' He sent the slightly panicked vampress.

They were going to make a statement, and the young girl Bree seemed to be the only possibility that Jane could justify to her boss. Casting and holding a flame freezing charm is hard, especially when they consist of extremely flammable liquid and are in several pieces. A fact that Harry found out the hard way, the only brief despite was that he didn't need to sweat from his exertion.

Giving the mentally unstable Vampire a good ten minutes to get away from the edge of the identification wards, an overpowered Agwenti crushed the flames in a burst of steam. The poor girl had no idea what was going on, and by the time Harry and Alice had reassembled her she had latched onto Harry tightly and muttering "Thank you"

HP TW


	5. Chapter 5 Journey HP SG1

**A/N:** Here I tried to use a less cliché way of getting the wizards spaceborn, didn't work in my opinion.

**Five Months after the Battle of Hogwarts**

Harry leant back on the wooden chair in the Granger Australian beach house his focus split between a worrying Daily Prophet that was once again beginning to demand his head, indulging in the British Wizarding Worlds favourite past times tearing down their hero's and his precious Lily Luna Potter cared for by Hermione's parents while they tried to end the Civil War. Gently rocking her, his main reminder of Luna and happier times he focused on the moments shared.

Evelyn Granger who could almost be an identical twin of Hermione if she took an aging potion sat across the table from Harry, "I guess you aren't planning on going back to Britain then," Harry nodded, "Have you any plans?"

Scratching his chin he replied, "Not really, I moved my actual gold from my Gringotts vault so I'm fairly set financially. Though I do plan to give Lily a far better childhood then I ever had." His eyes slightly unfocused as he remembered flashes of his Dursley Upbringing

"I do have plans for something to let me take Lily to see the world and maybe find a Snorkak for Luna, but I'll need 'Moines's help to get my idea off the ground…"

**1 week Later**

"This could work… the anchoring of the pocket dimension to such a small object will cut the defensive wards power drain massively and with the tweaks it would make a lot more stable," Hermione looked up at Harry, "What else have you been hiding in that noggin of yours?"

"Not much 'Moine just something that's been on my mind since the world cup back in fourth year after seeing the wizards tent up close," Scratching the nape of his neck he shrugged, "It just seemed like my dream spell to make a cupboard the size of a house,"

Hermione pulled him into a hug following the waving of his voice

**Six Months Later**

The finished product was remarkably unremarkable, a blood red pearl with its surface inscribed with runic structures written so minutely that only a powerful microscope would be able to determine their presence. The orb protected via charms and enchantment to the point of near invulnerability contained the magical key to open a variably sized gateway to a specially created pocket dimension. Contained within was a small parcel of land roughly the same size one would get if there were two football stadiums put side by side, centred within the pocket dimension was a light blue three story house, with Dark blue edging and a grey tiled roof.

The house's amenities were a product of lightening, water and heating runes to replace the functions of the utilities that often were managed by the muggle authorities. Within various rooms were expanded with the library's overall size rivalling the Hogwarts library but the sum total of books was much less impressive than Hogwarts selection.

The sky charmed in a manor reminiscent of the Great Hall truly felt real, the illusion sun was warm and provided enough for photosynthesis in the plantlife.

"Good luck Harry," Hermione whispered into his ear as she crushed him with a hug.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, and if the Ministry tries anything I can guarantee they won't enjoy my response," He answered, "You could come with us see the Orient, or South America a bit like old times?"

She shook her head crying softly into his shoulder.

**3 Months Later (Six months Dilated) **

Harry looked into Lily's bedroom she was asleep cuddled to a stuffed Snorkak as a soft ringing of bells sounded indicating that someone with ill intent was again sniffing around the pocket dimensions wards. He had been expecting the bounty hunters and hit wizards for a time and it was doubtful that they could make a serious attempt to pierce his defences.

Tucking the blankets tighter around Lily's sleeping form Harry drew his wand and began to cast stealth and evasion charms as he slipped out the hidden door imbedded in the old oak tree. Casting a silent revealing spell revealed six wizards searching in the general area trying to probe the area's wards maybe to estimate where the entrance was. Stalking towards one of the isolated wizards a triple flick of his wrist sent three spells at the man a silence spell, a stunning spell and a weak notice me not to make the chance of the others stumbling over the body unlikely.

Standing from his crouch his eyes searched for any movement or evidence of his discovery, seeing nor hearing any indication a small portkey was thrown at the unconscious man to teleport him to the reinforced cell levels of the pocket dimension. Periodically checking the remaining men with a quick revealing spell Harry slowly incapacitated and sent them to the specially designed cells.

Frowning at the ease of their capture he pulled a small ornamental mirror from his pocket, "Hermione". The mirror shimmered before a slightly glazed Hermione with hair disarrayed more so than normal answered the communication mirror.

"What do you want this early Harry?" Her voice was flat and a do not fuck with me vibe was transmitted somehow through the magiked reflection.

"I just took down several wizards trying to breach the Sub-DEM's defences, I just wanted to give you the heads up just in case you are a target as well," With the mention of danger the degree of glaze was reduced drastically, "The interrogation will be soon but they were very poorly organised no dragon skin or any sort of protective clothing at all.."

"Its odd, though the interrogation should yield what we want to know," Hermione's expression turn slightly vacant for a moment, "Hmm something just disturbed the personal ward on my mother's brooch you may have more prisoners to interrogate when I get back,"

**6 Hours Later (3 Days Dilated) **

"A strike of opportunity and an actual threat," Harry spoke as Lily sat in his lap cuddling a small fox plushie occasionally drooling as she nibbled on an ear, "The group of muggers are just that saw a rich looking fellow wander into the woods and thought to relieve him of some worldly possession, the attack on your mother is far more worrying…"

"I know Harry, I know, the defences worked this time but they will eventual try something tricky," Harry pulled her into a one armed hug.

"The offer is still open the house is big, and your mother might enjoy seeing more of the world," Hermione looked like she was going to interrupt, "And I'd feel a lot better if the women I wished was my mother was under some strong and nasty wards and alongside two powerful witches and wizards…"

She adopted a conflicted expression, "I'll see if she wants to come globetrotting… and I know she wants more time with her grandbaby to spoil her,"

**One Month Later (Three Months Dilated)**

One of the advantages of living in a very portable pocket dimension is the ease of which groups can cross borders with very little worry about things like renting apartments or even registering motor vehicles. Sitting in waist deep water while Lily in his lap dressed in a dark green one piece slashed and played with the Caribbean waves as they washed against the two.

Occasionally his eyes drifted to the two ladies accompanying him, dressed in a small two piece, a two piece that was probably more daring than it otherwise would be if they weren't laying under an oversized umbrella while within a powerful notice me not field.

A sad smile crossed his face when he looked at Evelyn, she was putting on a strong face for Hermione but the fact that Dan her husband for almost twenty years would rather be with the 'younger model' he had left his wife for while they were obliviated than be with his family hurt her, Only occasionally would the pain surface but Harry often saw those unguarded moments. Maybe he should mention to her the time delayed impotence curse and balding charm next time she is feeling down.

"Brab, Cab!" Lily's giggled cry as she threw wet sand at where the water met the sand, before frowning as the sand seemed to hover in mid air and move slightly before falling to the ground, as if their was a miniscule animal dissolusioned.

"You have good eyes Lily, very good eyes," He uttered her praise while casting a tracking charm to find if there were a nest of the creatures nearby.

**Three Hours Later**

"Wow" Hermione was almost speechless as the duo watched crabs with crystal like bodies work around a gigantic crystal crab that would rival the size of a semi-trailer trucks hubcap.

"I've never heard of a crystal crab species before 'Moine and the only critter with invisibility is the demiguise, should we catch a few?"

Hermione nodded, "Well aim for the smaller ones and medium it would be best to leave the big one," She looked thoughtful for a moment, "We will probably need to comeback with some sort of monitoring equipment soon, in case we need to breed them,"

**Two Weeks Later (One Month Dilated)**

Evelyn was frowning at a copy of the Daily Prophet as Harry walked into the kitchen reading an advanced book on Runic Enchanting.

"They can't force you to marry can they?" Harry blinked at the sudden question and its apparent randomness.

"Who? Married?" Harry tried to piece the pieces together to figure out the reasoning behind her question.

Evelyn tapped the British newspaper laying on the table, "It's more a hunch after reading the latest Editorials and Wizzengotten session reports, there is a slowly increasing usage of word and phrases like making a proper matching and things along those lines"

"I don't know, it's possible they don't know about Lily and are trying to force control of my Families Vaults, though the only thing left is a fairly elaborate illusion of the remaining gold maybe the goblins haven't shared this with the Ministry?" Harry shook his head, "Either way we will have to be extra cautious around England,"

**Four Months Later (Eight Months Dilated)**

Harry looked over Lily with a cautious gaze, "She's not growing fast enough Eve, even if we only consider the 'normal' time she should be a bit bigger,"

Evelyn rubbed his hand and moved to reassure him, "But her mind is still progressing and her magic is developing as well its just the physical side right?" She received a nod, "While we are heading to Egypt why not stop in one of the Magical Hospitals and see if maybe there is an aging potion she can take?"

"Yeah, well go under glamour and hopefully we can avoid the Ministry's lackeys,"

**One Week Later (One Month Dilated)**

"You know if they are immune to pretty much all magical detection spells why not use something different?" Hermione was flushed with rage when she looked up from the massive crystal crab habitat.

"For example?"

"Maybe chasing down or replicating the sonar like Daredevil used in the movie" Harry chuckled at her expression ever since the discovery of the unique crabs her enthusiasm for breeding and finding useful animals magical or mundane was fairly similar to Hagrid's.

"Hmm, I might need to scan the neural pathways to get an idea how they function interpreting sound, maybe mix with Fred and Georges partial polyjuice…" Harry watched with amusement as she fell into a mad scientist groove, though lacking in the maniacal laugh.

**Eight Months Later (Fifteen Months Dilated)**

The Queen looked towards the golden time piece a slight frown adorned her brow as she mulled over the rather cryptic words the Prime Minister had used to set up this very important meeting. Something to do with the hidden magical world would be her guess, things had been too quiet from them lately especially after that Flight from Death fellow had been dispatched.

Rubbing her forehead she thought wether it might be too late to pass the crown, sighing inaudible she straightened and calmed her expression as she could hear the approaching PM and visitors.

Watching with an impassive expression the Queen watched as the Prime Minister introduced Harry Potter a young man standing 5'6" dressed in semi-formal clothes. She had heard of the young man in the few briefs she had received from her rather isolationist subjects a hero, a madman, a villain and now he was in her throne room.

"So Mr Potter what brings you to my palace?" Opening the questioning in a manner similar to a Scottish professor Harry was momentarily taken aback by the abrupt manner.

Recovering quickly he withdrew an two suitcases one black and another grey and slightly battered, "Well first off its more of a show and tell and a request for aid," Scratching the nape of his neck he began his prepared speech, "About six months ago I was in Egypt with my daughter and we were field testing a new piece of magic detecting equipment that in essence sent out pulses of energy and operated on the basis of a bats sonar."

"We were rather surprised when we found a rather large hidden structure, at first we assumed it was an old Egyptians burial chamber but the cloaking field wasn't magical in nature and was quite impressive for being over five thousand years old," The Queens eyes widened slightly in shock and narrowed again contemplating the information, "Nearby was a structure submerged in the sand dunes but made of normal stone tunnelling inside the building however we found another surprise two aliens in stasis,"

Pausing in his speech for a moment he opened the more beaten suitcase and from within he pulled a cylindrical glass container with a powerful lid, holding by the lids reinforced handle the clear glass gave an unobstructed view of a long and angrily thrashing serpent and if it was possible it was flowering at the young man holding its cage.

"An alien? It's not a magical beastie?" The Queen asked

"No, that's what we thought at first but a skim of its memories gives a rather damming amount of information," Reaching now into the secondary suitcase he pulled a stone basin carefully balancing it on a conjured table. Placing a test tube rack with a series of white glowing substance within test tubes next to the basin he looked back to the Queen.

"These parasites call themselves Goa'ulds and have a hobby of masquerading their host bodies as Gods, essentially they rule interstellar empires based on the backs of humans slaves and genetically modified humans known as Jaffa. A considerable advantage and disadvantage is that they have a rather unique ability to pass on their genetic memory to their spawn which more or less ensures that their children don't fall far from the tree, but it offers those who can brave the cesspools of their minds,"

Emptying the white substances into the mouth of the penseive his wand tapped a short staccato beat on a series of runes on the lip of the bowl. "A penseive like this can let you experience memories, however they offer another option to project memories for an audience,"

A ghostly image rose and solidified above the bowl "The first few were pulled from the aliens minds"

_A vast golden pyramid with a black circular hoop descended through the atmosphere a small teenage boy appeared in a flash from a series of rings he was adorned in finery and golden ornaments. The boys eyes glowed gold before he called out in in a surprisingly deep voice Ina foreign language. Several armoured figures hurried to follow what ever order had been given, as the boy waited several hundred men and women dressed in ragged and dirty clothes were marched towards the boy by the armoured men with bizarre weapons._

_Nodding as he inspected them, the eyes roamed the assembled groups before waving another hand and they are marched to a silver ring which is suddenly and explosively filled with something blue before they are marched through._

_Looking out a small vessels view screen hundreds of pyramid ships fired upon each other, golden shields deflected and stopped the shots before concentrated shots collapsed shields on different ships on either side of the skirmish. Explosions wracked the larger ships while thousands of miniscule fighters exchanged and dodged firefighting in the space between the massive mother ships._

_A young women kneeled next a pool of water before a man older but dressed similar to the small teen from an earlier image, the man pulled out a writhing mutated snake creature, slightly less developed from the water. Speaking to the women in a language they couldn't understand she bowed her head, parting the hair as the serpent pierces her neck and burrows in. The women briefly screams before abruptly stopping and standing with a smirk as her eyes flash gold._

The scenes continued to flow, bombardment of advanced societies casual torture and murder of humans and Jaffa, slave mines and workforce.

With a tap the penseive was frozen and the image faded away, a saddened expression on his face he turned to speak, "Fortunately they as a species left Earth almost five thousand years ago, however they are still out there and like my accidental discovery in Egypt their technology and possible prisoners are located in stasis waiting for some poor sap to find."

"I see but why come to us with this?"

"We have several examples of their technology and a few Goa'uld symbiotes captive and I could do this in house, we don't need money or access to soldiers what we do want is access to scientists, preferably without having all the British Intelligence agencies going nuts about various scientists going off grid,"

"And we do need help with finding and locating credible and reliable researchers something your bureaucracy is suited for and to a degree already would have tabs on them, a facet that the magicals don't have much need for so never expended much effort on it,"

**Two Weeks Later (Three Months Dilated)**

Hermione looked over the assorted group of muggleborn, all having excelled in various NEWTS, firing a small air horn the groups turned to her at the front of the conference room.

"Now you may have heard of me in the Prophet, so I hope you can ignore that annoying rag," Her irritation of the even more backwards British society after the war showing slightly, "You are gathered here today because you are intelligent and not rampaging technophobes, now over the past year me and my partner discovered something rather interesting, aliens, albeit they are a race of slavers with delusions of grandeur but still aliens!"

"Now you all have a dossier on the situation as it stands, if you will follow me I'll show you one of the alien ships, the rest you will get to see when we meet up with the other orientation group,"

Walking through a small doorway the group got to experience the impressive Goa'uld bomber up close, Hermione watched their expressions of awe from the doorway as the witches and wizards alternated between ouching and examining the ship or reading rapidly through the documents.

"Excuse me Miss Granger?" One of smaller witches drew her attention, "We can learn muggle sciences with Occulumancy?"

"Yeah, it was a bit odd to be walking around with a masters in mechanical and electrical engineering and knowing I didn't study for it,"

**Same Time**

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen you have been called here because you are some of the top scientists in your areas, now I'm not sure what excuse you were given to convince you to attend this orientation but I'm sure you will find the truth much more amazing and hard to believe," Harry looked over the scientists covering weapons design, biology, chemistry, and a dozen other disciplines, most had a curious expression and one or two had an expression of annoyance. Harry turned his head to his assistant, "They all signed the confidentiality agreements and their all activated? Wonderful!"

Gesturing towards the slightly rundown and abandoned looking former RAF base, "Now follow me and remember what I said earlier," Walking quickly to hide the smirk of amusement at their looks of confusement and soon to be looks of awe when they cross the wards boundary line.

"What…"

"How?"

"Not possible!"

Words of disbelief rippled through the group as the RAF base became almost new with no signs of disrepair or neglect, with one or two stepping back and forward across the boundary trying to discover the 'trick'. "Come on don't just stand there…" The obvious amusement directed towards their own stupefaction galvanised the majority of the scientists into action.

Fifteen minutes of awkward silence and a small amount of embarrassment for the few who noticed the smirk on their leaders face they arrived in a modest conference room with the chairs decorated in a deep red fabric all positioned semi circularly around a small desk with a rather odd door with a crimson decoration hanging serenely.

"Now prepare to be amazed or terrified your call just remember you signed your confidentiality agreements," With a grin that subconsciously the group all agreed was too nice the man drew a wooden stick to their confusion. A very short-lived confusion that died with a tap on the desk as it transformed into a brown nanny goat.

Stunned the group listened on as Harry began his explanations, "Now about a century or so ago you might have heard about the 'witch hunts' now more or less the events were twisted to suit each sides own positions for non-magicals it was that we weren't bothered at all and it was mostly non magical or 'muggles' that were burnt alive. Truthfully we have records of various hunters torturing children those still learning their magic. The torture was used to generate the proof of devilry by using the 'accidental magic' they generated by having the children's desperation focused on escaping the torment."

"Typically most magical family's began withdrawing into hidden towns protected by magic, though the problems were that be it recessive genes we don't know but non magical can and do give birth to magical children to a degree those children were mostly extracted and detected before the hunters but some had particularly religious parents or trusted the wrong people and are often the stories that are heard regarding the burnt witches."

"Now this went on for a while until worldwide wizards and witches began to agree it would be for the best to let the rest of the world think them extinct, which leads us to now we live hidden separated from modern society and rather stagnant to be honest, there are a few innovations that replicate modern conveniences but mostly everything is truly reliant on magic,"

"Your group is half our task force, my counterpart is briefing the magical side on the situation. Essentially they are the muscle to a degree to your brain, however they have a few ways to cheat to cover the knowledge base differences. While magic is hard to believe the next bit well it's a doozy, Aliens," Frowns and disbelief crossed their faces, keeping his amusement to himself he walked to the door and inserted a blue orb into a little indentation.

Opening the door led to an immense white room and in all their glory stood eight massive Ha'taks, twenty four Al'kesh and ninety six Death Gliders.

"So yeah," Harry commented nonchalantly giving an absent hand wave, "We managed to steal a few of the enemy vessels for study,"

Pulling a stack of bound paper folders that were far too big to have fit in his pocket normally and conjuring a small teak table to place them on, "Alright these are your information dossiers they have all the information you will need that we have obtain from and about the aliens, as well we have included a basic overview of a typical wizard of witches capabilities with regards to magic and any of the bases special features and defences. You will have time to go over these documents within your assign abodes,"

**Three Hours Later**

"So how did the muggleborns take it?" Harry asked as the two were relaxing in the reverse engineered Room of Requirement utilizing the adaptability to have them on a beach watching a magnificent sunset.

"Even with having a secret world of magic dropped on them they were still fairly sceptical until they got to see our little shuttle up close and got to experience a hit from the shields," Stretching languidly Hermione smiled at the memory of the shocked muggleborn witch, "Once they got to see a few memories of the Snakes they were motivated and they were pretty impressed with your charm work on their rooms,"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah the scientists were babbling on about super advanced holograms as well when they got to see their rooms,"

"How soon will the pensive program be ready?" Hermione cocked her head.

"End of the week 'Moine should be enough time for them to figure out where there preferences are," Harry paused as an idea flitted across his mind, "Just a thought we might want to hire a few of the older DA members for a bit of extra security because I'm pretty sure the Ministry will try and shut us down,"

"The Patils maybe? A few of the Ravens might want in with all the research, Sue might know a few trust worthy Puffs as well," Frowning as she ran a hand threw his hair, "What about Lily? Should we send her to Hogwarts I'm sure we are doing a good enough job academically. But she is missing out on playing with kids her own age and the whole time dilation affect should keep her so much safer than if she were to go to school when she should be eleven."

Rubbing the palm of his hand against his face, he sighed, "I don't know Gabby is teaching at Fluer's old school and might be ble to keep an eye on her and I'm not that infamous there… ill have to talk to Lily soon and decide."

Potter Journal Entry 0010

The introductions went exceptionally well, even now the hundred strong taskforce is trying to decide what to prioritise, replicating the physical properties of the Goa'uld, the shield technology, Naquadah research and development, Sublight and Hyperdrive travel along with pulling information and technologies from the Goa'ulds genetic memories. Those alone would be too much to focus on for even a much larger taskforce without even touching on the development of the magical applications to the various scientific branches.

Maybe I should have considered a more rigid structure, ill have to discuss it with 'Moine.

Potter Journal Entry 0015

The time dilation and its affects mixed with the preservation ward seem to have taken both magical and muggles alike by surprise, one of the muggle scientists a rather scrawny fellow put forth an idea I quite like, enchanted time pieces to keep track of personal time, and normal time.

Potter Journal Entry 0020

Moine likes the watch idea and has run with it, now the piece doubles as the punch in card to register when the log into and off work. From the debates between the teams one goal has been given the highest priority combining magic's flexibility with a computers visual and logical processing, of which when combined with diagnosis spells, glamour and transfiguration would make any attempts to learn and understand the technology so much easier.

Potter Journal Entry 0040

The dilated time the teams have racked up in the first month is impressive, a minimum of twelve months have been compressed into the first month for every one of the hundred. A main focus has been decided by the task force the merging of the versatility of magic with the structure and rigidity and logic of a computer, the possibilities for use in diagnosis or transfiguration are awe inspiring.

Potter Journal Entry 0050

The interrogation of the Goa'ulds symbiotes have given rather valuable information about utilizing that crystal technology the biggest problem is searching through thousands of years of genetic memories to find useful knowledge and not day to day minute. Our biggest hurtle now is programming the crystals to manipulate the magic how we want it and unfortunately we have no real experts on programming on the rosters an unfortunate oversight.

**One Week Later (Two Months Dilated)**

"I really don't like this town," Harry spoke as he guided the rented SUV into the Sunnydale High Schools parking lot, "I don't know why but it's like an itch or a bit of oil in the air, and it's really annoying"

"Yeah, it reminds me of something but for the life of me I can't remember what, it's in the tip of my tongue I know I should know, but argh!" Hermione threw her arms up in frustration, and glared at Harry as he chuckled. "So who are we here to recruit?"

Finishing reversing the car into a parking spot he turned back to Hermione pulling the park brake and killing the ignition, retrieving and opening a manila folder e gave her the summary, "Willow Rosenberg, High school student and essentially a genius with programming and computers in general. She has half a dozen software patents that the companies I have major stock in use and swear by. The last year or so she has stepped back a bit from the computer scene I'm not sure why though,"

"So why are we recruiting a teenager? I mean she is good but the whole in school things?"

Harry frowned, "She is about fourth on the list, one is in the American Military and won't be discharged from duty for another year, that and we can't get the military to pass on our messages, another is civilian named Meredith but is described as one hundred and twenty percent arsehole and pain in the arse so he is out, the third just vanished a month ago no sign at all, though she is one of several female students to have disappeared from that campus in the last few years..."

Weaving through the students the two mages tried to find the source of the mental itch, to their frustration finding no discernible reason, just its increasing potency as they entered the school.

**Four Months Later (Forty Eight Months Dilated) **

With the dilation ratio drawing from the two leylines running at 1:12 the last four dilated months had reaped a few developments within the four years, two of the Ha'taks now stood mostly deconstructed with the hyperdrive power and shield generators suspended as the various groups made sense of the power couplings and designs. Several designs were to the researcher's counterproductive and added considerable power consumption to the already inefficient design.

Still having analysed probably a bare third of the symbiotes memories no reasons could be divined from the memories with ship design rarely evolving and the main ship builder had not been seen for a millennium. The shields were the biggest stockpile of potential, with the magical engineering teams adding complimentary wards to the physical properties of the shield generators, the most notable was a reinforced bubble head that could be measured in kilometres squared.

Reclining in his sub dimension home of the past eight years Harry was assessing the latest three dimensional models of Mars, obtained in their trial run integrating the diagnostic and scrying spells with the computer interpretation into three dozen cloaked and warded satellites surrounding Mars, the results had been remarkable and was how Harry now had a beach ball size hologram that showed every feature of Mar's topography.

"Not quite porn but I guess staring at a planet could be embarrassing as well, well not really so want to tell me what's up with the staring at Mars?" Hermione spoke as she slinked onto the leather couch.

Ignoring her smirk he explained, "The world is getting so much smaller, we dodged a bullet getting a head start with the alien tech, if not for that I'm pretty damn sure it would have been the final straw. It's only a matter of when the muggles come across the magical world not an if, but now, now we have an option to simply leave Earth and stop fighting in the shadows and well Mars is conveniently close enough to Earth in case of an emergency and we can test the equipment before going else were"

"I guess, and I'd rather not become part of a science experiment," She chewed her bottom lip "So what's left to get the project started?"

"Power, we have a large amount of Naquada but no supply to replenish our stock piles to just waste on powering another base,"

"Actually… we might have something, one of the Younger Muggleborn was a fan of Sailor Moon and well it's only a theoretical model currently but using the energy transference properties of the enchanted mirrors and the StarGates design we could make a very effective geothermal power source, especially if we could place it near the planets core,"

Harry let out a laugh, "Ha, anime…" he shot Hermione a serious look, "I don't want to hear about any sort of Kung-Fu Rats popping up either,"


	6. Chapter 6 Stories End HP BTVS

Stories End.

A/N: Saw a similar story start and I wanted to have a crack but I wasn't sure where to take them, the main vague possibility was a SG1 crossover or SGA.

Buffy Summers oldest Slayer in living record looked over the amassed crowd waving placards and banners decrying their efforts to fight the supernatural, the legend and cult of the 'Lonely Ones' having grown from Ford's small seed. Vampires and demons were paraded as the undead Casanova's a decade of nearly non-stop propaganda from Hollywood cementing the fact in the public's mind.

So here the last hundred of the NWAS organisation stood seventy five slayers, twenty Wiccan's four normal humans and one mystic ball of energy given flesh. Here they make their final offer to the world.

"We stand against the dark that threaten you from the shadows, for a millennium the war has been fought to keep you safe. Are you sure you no longer require the protection from the creatures from legend?"

The camouflaged demons watched with hidden glee as a verbal wave of vitriol and hate spewed forth from the crowd, a sad look to Willow and the Wiccan's began their ritual runes and circles hidden on the stage began to glow with eldritch light as power was channelled and focused by Dawns interdimensional blood.

The mob began to back away feeling the air thicken with ozone and the air pressure become almost intolerable, a few brave souls fired guns to try and kill the witches. Their bullets merely glanced of the invisible forcefeild erected to prevent gun assaults.

The hidden demons watched in combined rage and glee, rage that they didn't get to kill the slayers and cause them pain and glee that they will never again have to face the power of the slayer the world was theirs for the taking.

Two by two they walked thought the portal until it was Dawn and Buffy, taking one last at a world that loved vampires they entered the green portal that snapped closed behind them never again to set foot on this world. The destination while largely unset was left to several parameters for the ritual to latch onto a world to deposit them.

A world were people fought the darkness and didn't ignore it, A world were monster existed, A world where they could make a difference. Several powers that Be on a higher plan regarding their cluster of realities tried to keep the spell from branching out into another branch of the multiverse. They failed of coarse the magic was drawn to a build-up of similar energy in a similar yet vastly different world.

Harry Potter pulled the last of the two dozen Death Eaters to the runic circle their insensate body's numbed and unconscious hanging from golden crosses with blood stain runes carved into the decorated gold and the soon to be dead Death Eaters flesh.

Checking over the Arithmancy and runic plans for a last minute glance to catch any problems Harry felt a power begin to emerge near the circle, frowning his Mage Sight caught sight of a pinprick of green energy that was expanding rapidly into a sizeable portal that began disgorging pairs of women, most of them appearing very strange to his sight with no magical core but magic was threaded along muscle and around bone the ones with magical cores were again different swirling in his sight so similar to watching matter burn around a black holes horizon. A few were muggle at most border line squib and the last her very being glowed with emerald magic.

Willow leading the witches through the portal took in the desolation the land was burned and blackened a city could be seen crumbling in the distance oh so similar to how Hollywood would portray a city after being caught in a nuclear explosion. Reaching with her magical senses into the Earth and surrounding air the whole world was burning country burned away with blackest magic, Continents desolated by nuclear war and an incredibly powerful magical being standing not far from where she stood.

He was simply radiating magic so much it seemed like looking a mirage the way his magic roiled around him, stopping her staring she became aware of several slayers pointing at two dozen crucified men on golden crosses most of them moved to free the men before a gesture from the green eyes man generated a coloured shield in front of the slayers.

"I don't care what sort of mojo you can pull, it doesn't mean we are going to let you stop us from helping those men!" Willow resisted the urge to sigh Buffy was antagonising the super powerful magical being in front of them.

"And why would such an odd group such as your selves want to care for and save two dozen Death Eaters?" Willow raised an eyebrow at the amusement in the man's voice and mouthed 'Death Eaters' they seemed human and not any sort of demon.

"Why wouldn't we? Its our job to help those who get tied up by evil warlocks!" Harry was now trying to resist the urge to laugh, not wanting to give the blonde any more of a twitch.

"And seeing as they are the Warlocks are you going to save me?" he called out with a smirk, with a few slayers still giving the barrier an occasional tap.

/Buffy, are you sure you want to hassle the super powered magic guy, when we don't even know what is going on?

/It's pretty clear isn't it, bad guy has them tied up to sacrifice probably something evil whenever has a Warlock doing a ritual with humans chained up ever been good?

/Umm… I guess but shouldn't we at least ask why he called them Warlocks? Maybe they are empowered like the Bringer were?

/Fine, but I don't trust him.

Willow gave a little wave of her hand trying to get his attention, "Why are they called Death Eaters?"

The man gave them an appraising look, "You really don't know?" he muttered to himself, "They are followers of a wizard who called himself Voldemort they bound themselves to him via a bastardised slave ritual, essentially tying a fragment of his soul to them to ensure their loyalty and provide him with access to their own magics to provide not just greater power for him but to fuel his horcux safety net that keep his spirit on this plane incase his body is destroyed,"

"Essentially you would call them magical Nazi's they believed that the aristocracy who could trace their magical ancestry back centuries were the perfect being anything else was below them and dirt." Gesturing to the destruction around them he continued, "They were fairly terrified of discovery of non-magicals back when they outnumbered us one wizard to one hundred thousand mundane, so they decided to engineer a nuclear war to cull the numbers from billions to a few million. As it turns out radiation doesn't affect magical all that much… and these two dozen are the last remnants of that group,"

/His aura didn't show any deception Willow

/Thanks Eve

"Why are they trussed up… and decorated?" Smooth talked Xander describing the carved runes.

"As magical fuel really to send an important stone back to an important girl to either wipe clean the last twenty five years or create a divergent timeline I wasn't that picky really…" He shrugged then blinked as he considered something else important, "Where did you come from? Your magic is all wrong for around here, you don't know the important things and your entrance was impressive but completely different than any magical travel that I know of…"

/Sounds like we should slay him Wills

/No Buff you can't sense it but all of the men have some evil juju attached to their arms, they are bad.

/But we are going to let him just sacrifice them?

/Either way they die you two

"We left because people no longer wanted us to fight the things that bump in the night… The glow thing was supposed to take us to a place where we could help," Xander offered, "Though I think we missed the mark…"

Harry raised an eyebrow curiosity growing at the group, "Well if you're somewhat good at teleporting, and I'm assuming it can't be from this Earth the way your magic interacts is much too different than any magic user I've met in the last twenty odd years and I would rather not find out what would happen if I mixed that green magic into the time magic… Though do you know any preservation charms or strengthening enchantments?"

"No not really..." Willow answered, "I'm Willow by the way, Can I ask what's so important about the stone?"

"Ever heard of the Jedi? Similar concept to their holocrons before she died this was Hermoine's big project to make a magical equilivent to replace teachers and I sort of hijacked it to maybe give her past self a chance or at least one of her alternates," Twitching his fingers he let the shield drop, "Oh I'm Harry Potter by the way"

/Shit!

/On a cracker Dawn on a cracker

"As in Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Boy Who Lived? That sort of thing?" Dawn having spoken up as she recover from her exertion felt eyes turn her way, "It was a book series pretty popular they were going to make movies but the whole thing with Twilight and the publicity of magic turned off the movie studios… Though there was never any mention of nukes or Armageddon."

"Huh…" Harry blinked, the idea was novel and would be more interesting and the prisoners weren't going anywhere any time soon, "Moine survived in your books?"

Harry gave a small smile at her nod, "Maybe we should compare notes, I'll be free to discuss it soon, and the Moon is almost in position so I need to power the ritual…"


	7. Chapter 7 Mutant Magic HP XMEN

Was an attempt a dimensional traveller Harry, that I thought up after reading a few BTVS/MARVEL fusions on TTH.

Marvel Hp

Harry looked to Gambit, "Are all of us out?"

Gambit nodded, "Okay, get back and you might want to send the little ladies with the healing hands over in a minute,"

Turning towards the open maw of the compound two silent cutting charms sliced the open palms of his hands, as the blood pooled as his feet he began a muttered chant in a bastardised Babylonian to summon forth the fires of hell, Fyindfire. Extremely hard to control flames even with a will of absolute iron, unfortunately the volatility and often deadly backlash of the spell comes from not having enough to little will to simply control the semi sentient fire, but because of knowledge lost in the annuals of time and a poor keeping of records losing the important fact of requiring a sacrifice of magical blood to bend the flame to the users will.

Behind Harry fifty rescued mutants watched in awe and terror as the lean dark hired compatriot summoned forth an ocean of flames. The wave's crests forming into creatures of legend dragons, serpents, Minotaur's and even an evil looking unicorn merging and splitting constantly into different forms. The flames as one poured down the now melting entrance to the Weapons X facility. Glowing green eyes watched, guiding through the fiery eyes of his creation as the fires spread filling every crevice and room melting and burning every inch of the facility to nothing but dust. As the underground burned through interior walls and hallways melting into a singular giant chamber of fire the cursed fire surged up tearing through reinforced concrete and woven adamantium shielding erupting like the beginnings of a nuclear blast with the flames roaring fifty feet in the air.

Watching the flames dance wildly Harry began to exert his will again shrinking and compacting the fires, a battle of wills partially stacked in his favour with the willing blood sacrifice dampening the flames desires to burn unchecked across the world's surface. Harry staggered slightly as the last of the flames died with a sudden feeling of nausea and dizziness from the blood sacrificed washed over him, before a warm trickle from a gentle touch by a small girl began his palms stitching their rent flesh and duplicating his blood.

Smiling he ruffled Amy's hair, "Thanks Amy,"

"Dat was impressive Harry, scary too,"

"Yes well, I doubt they will be able to salvage anything from there for any more of their sick little experiments," Eyes darkening Harry unconsciously clenched his fists, "Though I would very much like to talk to this Forge fellow about what he is selling,"

"You and me both, Mon'ami,"

"So what now? I was just traveling before I got nabbed is their anywhere safe to take the kiddies?" Harry looked over the assorted mutants, frowning when he got all negative responses, before muttering to himself, "So no organised communities odd,"

"Umm scuse me?" a small blonde girl, Harry recalled as a telepath of some sort, "The doctors mentioned a Xavier a few times protecting other mutants they wanted to experiment on…"

"Huh, it's a lead at least, anyone heard of a Xavier?" Again he received negatives, "Well I can get us to New York easy enough, and maybe we can use a computer to figure where to go, or if you want to go elsewhere from there?"

-Break-

Alarms sounded throughout the underground layers of the X mansion, mobilising to the aptly named War Room several powerful mutants filed in looking to find the cause for a low level alarm.

"So Chuck, what's set of the alarms?" Logan called from his seat to the bald wheel chair bound psychic.

"Not ten minutes ago fifty one mutants appeared in an alley in down town New York, in a tight grouping, the worry was Cerebo was able to get a general read on all but one mutant who at first glance is possibly the most powerful mutant I have encountered. From what I could glean from several of the younger members of the group they recently escaped from a government facility trying to weapons mutants." Pausing to allow Logan a chance to regain his composure after hearing another group experimenting like they did with him, "As well I do believe they are seeking sanctuary after hearing mention of me,"

The members of the Xmen looked amongst them selves, before Storm spoke up, "So we wait for them to arrive?"

Xavier gently shook his head, "No they know only my first name, I would like you to meet them we won't have enough room in any vehicle to offer transport for them all but I would like you to give them a welcome and an invite along with directions to get here,"

-Break-

Harry was woken abruptly when a minor defensive ward was triggered, recalling the feeling he reached for the corresponding interpretation. Muggle entered with hostile intent, well tried he was now running around as a small fat hamster, though only if the sleep charm was lifted an unlikely prospect.

Harry could hear screams and shouts throughout the mansion, someone was trying to catch mutants his fists clenched in anger. Pushing his magic out from himself using the odd change in his abilities he felt most of the people in the mansion. Nearly all the students were being held at gun point and for some reason Xavier wasn't able to stop them. Gathering his power he cast as powerful a fire suppression ward as he could, unfortunately as he cast he could hear two gunshots and a scream of pain.

Fighting to stay calm as the walls began to rattle Harry began to walk towards the game room where the children were being held. For any spectator who was watching his body was being wrapped possessively by his agitated magic, raging emotions pulling his magic corporeal.

Xavier frowned his telepathy refused to work on the soldiers, much like with Erik's helmet. A spike of anger drew him from his contemplation of how the military managed to get a hold of Erik's helmet. The presence felt like Harry Potters impressive mental shielding _'It appears our resident wizard has discovered the goings on'_ Xavier sent to Storm and Phoenix.

"Okay boys let's bag these animals," A shot of fear coursed through Xavier's mind as one of the young mutants that had arrived with Harry attacked in a blind panic fear of returning to Weapons X overriding any fear of a gun. Charging forward she managed to blast the soldier that spoke with a pale energy construct before two bullets struck the girl centre chest.

The soldier looked at his gun quizzically clicking his gun's trigger, ignoring the bleeding child on the floor to solve why his gun suddenly failed to work. Meanwhile Jean tried to get to the girl to apply first aid and save her life only to receive the hard end of a soldiers rifle to her temple knocking her unconscious.

Xavier felt a presence begin to enter the room it was like the air he was trying to breathe suddenly became three times thicker his instincts were telling him to run. Looking towards the door way he saw Harry enter with a furious expression on his face.

The soldiers in the room whirled to face the new person, or attempted to before with a violent gesture of his hand all the soldiers froze in mid motion.

"Gentlemen," Harry began in a far too calm a voice, "Now I'm not an American but I do believe your kind has many warnings and sayings regarding provoking a beast far mightier than you, 'Dont


	8. Chapter 8 Dawns Father HP BTVS

Father of Dawn HP/BTVS

_A/N: Initially it was inspired by an abandoned story about Harry tracking down Dawn who had suddenly appeared as a member of his family as a result of the monks hiding the Key._

Appearing with a crack on the hillside overlooking Sunnydale Harry shivered at an ominous feeling, channelling magic to his eyes a large black dome became visible covered with black tendrils racing and flowing around and through the town.

Frowning at the display he swore, "I guess I've found out why my tracking spells aren't working the sheer amount of negative magic is fragmenting the locator aspect of the spell."

Walking into the town, he headed to the nearest café. Hopefully within there would be a decent backlog of past issued newspapers, ordering a tea he took a seat collecting a few of the old papers. Glancing through the assorted columns and articles he scowled, the social section was less then helpful and the sheer number of deaths in the obituaries prompted alarm bells to ring.

"What the hell is wrong with this town," Glancing around with a muted mage sight, no obvious 'Dark Wizards' were nearby or any form of surveillance spell, "How does everyone seem so blaze?"

Giving up the papers as a bad job, bundling them up into a pile and turned to see two nearby locals who had entered not long after he had ordered his coffee. The cafés only other occupants a brown-haired woman and a red head were squirreled away in the oversized vintage booths. Holding his coffee, he walked to their booth.

"Hello," The two girls turned, the redhead giving him a slightly suspicious look, "This might sound like a weird question but does this town have a birth and registry office?" Harry resisted the urge to wince at the awkwardness of his question.

"Ohh British," The red head blurted out, before blushing and clapping a hand over her mouth, mortified.

"No," The brown-haired woman managed to work up the courage to say. Harry smiled encouragingly trying to scare the nervous woman. "But the school library might have a larger record if what you are looking is in a newspaper, I'm fairly sure Giles doesn't throw them away,"

"Would you be able to point me in the general direction to the school?" Overcoming her brief flash of mortification the red head nodded.

"You can walk with us we're going there now, we just need to make a stop along the way," She babbled at an impressive rate, pausing her eyes widening momentarily, before gesturing at herself and her friend "Ohh! I'm Willow and this is Tara,"

"Harry," he said reaching out to give a handshake, as Tara grasped his hand he started as he felt a little tingle shoot up his through his arm and hand. Not painful but different, "That has to be the weirdest static electric I've ever felt,"

Tara nodded, unable to muster a response, her mouth open and closing silently. Willow eyed the girl's reaction oddly glancing between the previously shaken hands. Slowly she reached out and took his hand, a bolt of pleasure jolted through him.

Sweating slightly Harry grudgingly pulled his hand from Willow's fist to stop the tingling. Willow seemed out of it glassy eyed and staring at nothing. Turning to Tara, he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Well… this hasn't happened to me before but somehow I know this is my fault," Glancing again at the now drooling red head, "I'll carry her where she needs to go but I'm worried that would make it worse…"

"I-I-i don't think she can get any worse," Tara managed to speak up, "It's not far were we have to go,"

Nodding at her, he cast a wandless featherweight charm before hoisting up Willow, with an arm behind her shoulders and knees each. As soon as that is done her back arches and her face is transformed into a silent scream, frowning at the new development he turned to a worried Tara, "Maybe we should be quick this doesn't look comfortable"

By five minutes unto their walk, Willow had fallen asleep clutching Harry's arm as tight as she could amplifying the feeling from earlier. Tara gave the unconscious girl a worried look, "It's just around this corner,"

Turning into the street the Magic Shop was fairly unimpressive. A wooden façade with plain glass windows and a few arcane looking objects on display. On approach, a tiny blonde girl an angry look on her face came charging up.

"Why do you have Willow?" Despite her lack of stature, Harry felt a slight chill of fear at her threatening stance.

"Carrying her," He snarked, trying to think of a way to defuse the situation, a glance at Tara revealed a small smile as she silently laughed at his predicament. The blonde glared harder taking a step closer.

"WHY, are you carrying her?"

"Because she couldn't walk…" Turning to Tara this time with an expression pleading for her to intervene, he got a small smile and a nod. Turning back to the midget blonde an elderly gentlemen with a weird expression on his face had exited the store.

Opening his mouth to start explaining what happened Willow purred, catching sight of Harry surprised expression Tara started giggling.

"Right that's odd," Harry spoke looking down at Willow, "Any way I shook her hand and she reacted odd, so I offered to carry her to were Tara thought she could get help,"

The elderly man listening decided to do the polite thing and help me separate Harry and Willow, a difficult prospect with Willow clinging on with an iron grasp. As the contact ceased, a feeling of loss washed over Harry.

"So does anyone have any idea how to wake her up?" He asked as they moved her towards the parked BMW.

A/N: The idea was that because of the reality warping mainly affecting the Sunnydale cast the Hogwarts letter would give a Dawn Summer Potter name but not address. Then using magic to track down blood connections he would follow the trail to Sunnydale. The whole touching feeling thing ties into their being to classes of magic the Buffy side acting like Sage mode in Naruto and The HP side having their own reserves, and so Willow and Tara were channelling Harry's magic (which is different tot he ambient magic they channel normally) and getting a high.


End file.
